Y no quedo ninguno
by TakaRULZ
Summary: Diez personas son invitadas a la exclusiva isla de Marineford. Una a una de estas personas comienzan a ser asesinadas por un misterioso anfitrión, quien sigue la letra de una canción de cuna para cometer este fatal crimen. Detective/Agatha Christie AU
1. Una invitación misteriosa

¡Holis! Aquí les tengo mi nuevo fanfic de OP. Como lo dice el titulo este fanfic se basara en la novela ¨Y no quedo ninguno¨ de Agatha Christie. Se desarrolla en el mismo AU de ¨Las aventuras del detective Brook: Asesinato en Orient Express¨ pero no es una secuela ni es necesario leer una para entender otra ni nada (aun tengo ese fanfic en continuación). Espero que disfruten leer esto como yo disfruto escribirlo y recuerden los reviews son justicia, digo, amistad absoluta.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Una invitación misteriosa

Durante sus mejores épocas la casa del juez Akainu Sakazuki era considerada como una de las más pulcras y elegantes de todo el lujoso barrio de Mariegeoise de la ciudad de East Blue. Esta elegancia era una prueba irrefutable de su estatus como juez y el poder social y económico que su profesión conllevaba. Constantemente los niños que paseaban cerca de su casa dirían que esa casa parecía una casita de muñecas y se maravillarían por lo brillante que era la pintura roja que la adornaba, la limpieza impecable de las paredes, sus tejas de un color achocolatado y los hermosos arboles de cerezo que crecían en su jardín. Sin embargo en sus condiciones actuales parecía más una casa embrujada que de muñecas: el tejado desecho, moho y musgo expandiéndose por todo el portón, la pintura roja sucia, opaca y resquebrajada, la maleza azolando su jardín. A excepción de los arboles de cerezo, cuyas flores seguían alegrando la vista de los transeúntes su casa se veía un poco más que descuidada. Su interior, aunque más ordenado y limpio no era esencialmente mejor, la mayoría de los muebles parecían polvorientos y dentro de los cuartos predominaba una mezcla de olor a humedad, tabaco y alguna clase esencia floral irreconocible al mezclarse con los demás aromas. Las únicas cosas que lograban hacer que el interior de aquella casa recuperara algo de la elegancia de antaño eran las múltiples macetas de arbolitos bonsái que había plantado su dueño en su tiempo libre y el hecho de que todo el tiempo estuvieran sonando canciones de opera en el tocadiscos.

Desde aquel escandalo, su retiro y la crisis económica, los arbolitos bonsái, el tabaco y la opera habían sido los únicos consuelos para Sakazuki, quien podía pasar días enteros escuchando la opera del ¨Mentiroso Noland¨ y toda la discografía de Ms. Wendsday sin aburrirse ni un segundo. Sakazuki estaba consiente de la situación económica en la que se encontraba, sin un salario fijo y lleno de deudas le era imposible seguir manteniendo una casa tan lujosa y con tanta necesidad de mantenimiento por lo que estaba pensando seriamente en venderla y usar ese dinero para alquilar algún apartamento ligeramente decente en donde pasar el resto de su vida.

Sakazuki no había esperado que aquella mañana fuera distinta a las demás, hasta que revisando su correo encontró una misteriosa carta.

¨Buenas tardes mi querido amigo Akainu. Se que llevamos varios años sin vernos y no he podido escribirte debido a varios problemas personales que he tenido últimamente. ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? Yo en lo personal me la he pasado de maravilla y hace poco compre una hermosa propiedad en la Isla de Marineford. Me encantaría que vinieras a pasar este fin de semana junto a mi en Marineford, se que es un poco alejada y difícil de acceder, por eso te mande un boleto de barco para que puedas venir con nosotros directo a la isla. Será lo mejor, unas vacaciones maravillosas solo para nosotros y nuestros amigos, bañándonos en las aguas cristalinas, tomando el sol y pensando en los buenos tiempos. Te deseo lo mejor y espero verte pronto en Marineford. Atentamente M. Prince.¨.

Y tal como lo decía la carta, al fondo del sobre de esta se encontraba un boleto a la isla de Marineford, agendado para el viernes de la próxima semana. El emisor de esa carta no era nadie que Sakazuki tuviera en mente. Aquella persona ni siquiera hacia una alusión a algún dato básico de si mismo como su nombre completo o sexo. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba el apellido Prince era bastante común, muchos de sus amigos y clientes tenían ese apellido, por lo que no sería raro que alguno de ellos le hubiera escrito. Sin embargo el dato que más interrogaba a Akainu era la localización a la que lo habían invitado a pasar sus vacaciones.

La isla de Marineford era una pequeña isla a pocos metros de la costa de East Blue, cuya única propiedad conocida era una lujosa casa de campo. Tres pisos y un sótano, un jardín de flores aromáticas, piscina con , calefacción habilitada para toda la casa y aparatos electicos instalados de manera moderna. Por lo que Akainu tenía entendido la ultima propietaria de esa mansión había sido la afamada aristócrata Catarina Devon, quien según tenia entendido había vendido su propiedad hace ya un par de años, dejándola posiblemente en manos de algún millonario desconocido. Quien fuera que le estuviera escribiendo seguramente era una persona rica e importante, nadie tiene una propiedad en Marineford de forma gratuita.

Sakazuki no confiaba de todo en aquella carta, pero la promesa de unas relajantes vacaciones pagadas a una exclusiva isla hicieron que su mente se tranquilizara. Definitivamente iría a Marineford y se reencontraría con quien fuera que fuera ese tal M. Prince.

Al otro lado de la ciudad de East Blue el doctor Trafalgar Water D. Law termino de desempacar la ultima caja de libros que había traído consigo desde Europa. Acababa de migrar de Alemania a la ciudad estadounidense de East Blue y aunque sus papeles estaban casi arreglados su vida seguía en un estado desastroso, al grado que ni siquiera tenía una casa propia y había acabado por vivir en la casa de un médico el cual fue lo suficientemente amable como para permitirle ocupar una habitación sobrante en el segundo piso hasta que consiguiera suficiente dinero para pagar renta propia.

La casa de aquel médico era vieja, oscura y sombría, tal como una casa embrujada de un libro de terror, con la diferencia de que ninguna de las casas malditas de los libros de terror que había leído Law tenían como vecinos una casa de huéspedes llena de migrantes y vagos ni un club nocturno lleno de travestis, homosexuales y juerguistas. La mayoría de las noches se escuchaba música jazz a todo volumen y no era rara la noche que llegaba algún pobre sujeto intoxicado por las drogas y el alcohol a desmayarse frente a la puerta de su casa y menos el hecho de que tanto aquel médico como Law se limitaban a brindarle los primeros auxilios y esperar a que este se compusiera y largara. Incluso había veces que aquel medico dejaba que alguno de esos pobres diablos se quedara en su casa e incluso a veces les ofrecía merienda y les permitía hospedarse en su casa como si nada. Law no entendía como un médico tan prestigioso como el elegía vivir de ese modo tan miserable pudiendo fácilmente alquilar o comprar una casa en los suburbios y menos aún como rayos era posible que el entablara amistades con aquellos tipejos sin futuro, sin embargo prefería no ahondar mucho en el tema. ¨A caballo regalado no se le miran los dientes.¨ pensaba Law al respecto del tema.

Una de las pocas cosas buenas de vivir con aquel médico era que el había sido lo suficientemente amable como para ayudarle a conseguir un empleo como cirujano en el hospital donde trabajaba y si bien su solicitud aun no había sido aceptada, dado a su reputación y su experiencia Law estaba cien por ciento seguro de que pronto estaría operando en el Hospital Estatal de East Blue y ganando lo suficiente como para alquilar una casa propia en un barrio más decente.

Law pudo escuchar risas del piso de abajo, era sábado por la tarde seguramente Betty la esposa de ese medico había dejado entra a esos tipos y ahora estaban jugando juegos de mesa como de costumbre.

\- ¡Oh, diablos! ¡Ese ingeniero loco volvió a ganar!- gritó una voz grave pero afeminada.

\- Es solo un juego de azar Morley, cualquiera puede ganar.- contestó otra voz con un claro acento extranjero.

\- ¡Pero tu tienes tanta suerte Lindbergh! ¡Me muero de envidia!

\- ¡Chicos! ¿Creen que le guste a Kara-boy el pan de frutas que le traje? Se que no es la gran cosa pero realmente siento que debería pagarle de algún modo por todo lo que nos ha ayudado.- interrumpió una tercera voz.

Law inhalo profundamente, sintiendo asco por la sola mención del horroroso pan de frutas que le planeaban regalar a su hospedero. Era más que definitivo que en algún punto u otro el se mudaría y ya no tendría que aguantar más esos comportamientos. Súbitamente alguien entro a la habitación de Law. Era Karasu, el médico que le había ofrecido hospedaje a Law. Tenía un semblante severo, como de costumbre y bata del consultorio aun puesta.

\- Hey! jemand hat dir einen Brief auf Englisch geschrieben! (traducción: ¡Hey! ¡Alguien te ha escrito una carta en ingles!).- murmuro el médico entregándole a Law un sobre de papel.

Una de las ventajas de vivir con Karasu era que el siendo de origen austriaco hablaba alemán como primer idioma, lo que le permitía entenderse con Law perfectamente, aunque en lo personal Karasu prefiriera hablar en inglés la mayor parte del tiempo.

\- Bist du sicher, dass dieser Brief an mich gerichtet ist? (traducción: ¿Estás seguro de que esta carta está dirigida a mí?)- preguntó Law desconcertado. Llevaba poco viviendo en East Blue, no tenía porque haber hecho muchos amigos allí y menos aun que estos le escribieran en inglés.

El médico miró a Law irritadamente, señalando con sus dedos el nombre de Law en el sobre de la carta. Law tomo el sobre, lo abrió delicadamente y leyó en silencio el contenido de la carta, poniendo una mirada atónita.

\- ¡Oye grandulón! ¡Dile a tu amigo alemán que hay pan de frutas y salchichas en conserva en la cocina! Si no vienen ahora no les dejare nada a ninguno de ustedes.- gritó la esposa de Karasu entrando a la habitación de Law, sin ningún tipo de aviso previo. Betty era una mujer bastante alta, de ropa provocadora y facciones atractivas. La ropa de Betty pese a estar a la moda y verse inmaculada casi siempre apestaba a tabaco, producto directo de su habito de fumadora compulsiva. Law se molesto un poco por la forma grosera en la que ella se dirigió a su marido y la manera que entro sin avisar a su habitación.

\- No gracias, no me gusta el pan, Betty-ya. – contestó Law sin despegar sus ojos de la carta.

\- ¿Y no quieres salchichas entonces?- preguntó Karasu en inglés tratando de sonar amable.

Law no contestó, manteniendo sus ojos en las letras mecanografiadas de aquella carta.

\- ¿Qué tanto dice esa carta para que nos ignores, pedazo de escoria? – preguntó Betty groseramente.

\- Aparentemente voy a ir a atender a un paciente millonario en la isla de Marineford.- dijo Law sorprendido- Me adjuntaron el boleto de bote en la carta y me ofrecieron trabajar como su medico privado mientras estuviera de vacaciones en la isla.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Estas seguro de eso?- pregunto Karasu genuinamente sorprendido.

\- Bueno, si. Eso es lo que dice la carta después de todo. Aparentemente oyeron de mi en un viaje que hicieron a Europa hace algún tiempo.- contesto Law de forma tranquila.

\- Deberías tener cuidado, podría ser un engaño o un intento de secuestro.- advirtió Karasu con severidad.

\- ¡Oh por favor relájate, Karasu! No eches a perder las ilusiones de Law, los americanos somos más decentes de lo que parecemos.- exclamo Betty mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

\- Eso no significa que debas bajar la guardia Law, las personas ricas pueden llegar a ser monstruosas.

\- Eso lo se Karasu-ya. Viví gran parte de mi vida con los hermanos Donquixote y presencie todas las atrocidades de Doflamingo, conozco lo que puede hacer la gente rica cuando tienen malas intenciones.- contestó Law.

\- Sigue siendo una oferta muy extraña.- insistió Karasu.

\- Descuida, estaré bien. Lo prometo Karasu-ya.

\- Mas te vale medicucho, mi calvito gigantón no estaría en paz con su conciencia si se enterara que alguien te hizo algo malo estando aquí en América. – dijo Betty abrazando a su esposo de románticamente.

\- Ustedes no tienen nada de que preocuparse. Yo me puedo hacer cargo de mi mismo. Y si algo llegara a ocurrirme ustedes no tendrían nada de culpa en esto.- dijo Law sonriendo.

Por primera vez desde que llegó a este nuevo mundo Law se sintió genuinamente entusiasmado. No necesitaría vivir más de la caridad de Karasu, ni aguantar las groserías y el hedor a tabaco de Betty, el pan de frutas de los vecinos, ni mucho menos perder el sueño por estar escuchando travestis cantando jazz en la madrugada. Aquel hombre que lo había contratado le pagaría un buen dinero con el que podría hacer lo que se le diera la gana y si bien le iba podría incluso ser recomendado a más pacientes igual de ricos, quienes le permitirían vivir una vida cómoda y tranquila. ¡Tal vez ni siquiera tendría necesidad de trabajar en el Hospital Estatal de East Blue! El éxito estaba asegurado que solamente asegurado.


	2. El puerto

Capítulo 2: El puerto

Akainu llego muy temprano al puerto donde abordaría para llegar a la isla de Marineford, sintiéndose aun algo inseguro de lo que le esperaba. Pese aquel día se veía soleado y agradable muy a lo lejos Akainu podía vislumbrar algunas nubes grises. Akainu había leído en el periódico reportes meteorológicos afirmando que había fuertes lluvias en la costa, pero las ultimas predicciones hechas por estos habían sido erróneas, por lo que no vio razón para confiar en estas. Seguía sin entender del todo la carta de M. Prince y porque nunca había recibido cartas de ese sujeto hasta ahora. Una parte de el pensaba que embarcarse en ese viaje era una mala idea, sin embargo su mente se calmó por completo cuando reconoció a su viejo amigo Kizaru Borsalino, quien venía caminando tranquilamente por el muelle, cargando consigo una pequeña maleta.

\- Buenos días mi querido amigo. Que sorpresa es verte hoy por aquí. ¿Puedes creer que fui invitado a pasar un fin de semana en la Isla de Marineford? Oohhh, no me diga que también fuiste invitado… - dijo Borsalino en su lento tono habitual, mientras observaba como su compañero cargaba su maleta.

\- Si, claro. Fui invitado hace un par de días.- contestó Akainu brevemente.

\- Ohhh, me muero por llegar a Marineford pronto, asolearme un poco y nadar en la piscina.

\- Me pregunto si habrá alguien más de nuestros conocidos invitados a estas vacaciones o si seremos los únicos.- dijo Akainu pensando en voz alta.

\- Me supongo que van a venir más personas. Sería raro organizar un evento tan elegante para tan poca gente.

\- ¿Gustas un puro Kizaru?- ofreció Akainu mientras encendía el suyo.

\- No gracias, a decir verdad ya no me gusta fumar tanto.- contestó Borsalino declinando amablemente la oferta.

Akainu pudo observar como desde atrás se acercaba un hombre alto vestido con un abrigo de cuero negro. Llevaba cargando una maleta larga y grande, la cual cargaba sin ninguna dificultad.

\- ¿Les molestaría que me prestara un encendedor? El mío se rompió y estoy desesperado por algo de tabaco. – dijo el hombre dirigiéndose a Akainu.

Akainu se limitó a brindarle su encendedor, el cual fue usado por aquel desconocido de forma casi inmediata. Aquel hombre, tenía labios gruesos, mentón fuerte y una nariz recta y bastante prominente. Su rostro no era particularmente desagradable, pero algo en el hacia que a Akainu le pareciera un hombre raro y poco atractivo.

\- Disculpen por no presentarme, mi nombre es Shillew Dela Lluvia. Me supongo que también se encuentran esperando tomar el bote hacia la isla de Marineford.- comentó aquel hombre sin quitarse el puro de la boca.

\- Ohh… así es. Mi nombre es Kizaru Borsalino y el es mi viejo amigo y ex colega Akainu Sakazuki.

\- Sakazuki ¿El juez a cargo del caso Newgate?- preguntó Shillew sonriendo de forma maliciosa.

\- Si, bueno. Eso fue hace años…- contestó Akainu precipitadamente.

\- Es increíble que no haya ido a prisión tras todo eso, en especial después de que el mundo descubriera la verdad de los testimonios de los testigos de Marshall y su abogado.- dijo Shillew riéndose.

\- Lo de el señor Ace Newgate fue un desafortunado accidente. Además al poco tiempo fui removido de mi cargo.- dijo Akainu a la defensiva.

\- Si claro, y yo soy Blancanieves. – respondió Shillew de forma sarcástica- Pero no se preocupe señor Sakazuki, yo no lo juzgo, he hecho cosas peores a personas mejores y sigo libre.

\- ¿Me estas incriminando de asesinato premeditado y de haber ayudado a falsificar testimonios en un juicio?- gritó Akainu furiosamente.

\- Como le digo, yo no juzgo, yo soy simplemente el carcelero.- contestó Shillew divertidamente, escupiendo una bocanada de humo.

\- ¡Ohhh! ¡Pero que tenso ambiente! Deberíamos de relajarnos, después de todo supongo que usted también vacacionara con nosotros. ¿No es así señor Dela Lluvia?- dijo Borsalino tranquilamente mientras se entrometía en la acalorada discusión de Akainu y Shillew.

Ambos hombres se calmaron de manera inmediata. Akainu miró a Shillew directamente a los ojos, respiró profundamente y suspiró, para después regresar a fumar su habano de forma tranquila.

\- Creo que tienes razón, Kizaru.- contestó Akainu.

\- Por supuesto que la tengo, yo siempre tengo la razón.

\- Sea lo que sea que nos aguarde M. Prince en esa isla ha de ser algo divertido. Y si nosotros estamos aquí no ha de ser más que obra de la fortuna y el destino.- concluyó Shillew sonriendo.

Cerca de ellos se encontraba Law quien había llegado acompañado de Karasu al puerto. En un inicio Law se rehusó a que su hospedero le acompañara hasta el puerto, sin embargo Law tenía que admitir que aun no estaba lo suficientemente familiarizado con la ciudad como para llegar a cualquier destino solo y sin perderse.

\- Te agradezco que hayas ofrecido a ayudarme a llegar aquí y cargar mis maletas. Te deseo suerte en el consultorio Karasu-ya.- dijo Law mostrándose auténticamente agradecido.

\- ¿Seguro que quieres ir allá? No tengo un buen presentimiento de esto, además mi jefe dice que es muy probable que acepten tu solicitud la próxima semana. No tienes que preocuparte por el dinero aún.- dijo Karasu algo nervioso.

\- Descuida, estaré bien. Regreso este lunes a las dos de la tarde. La persona que me escribió aseguro tener efectivo para pagar, así que creo que todo marchara bien. – contestó Law con tono tranquilizador.

\- Eso espero, a decir verdad me preocupa que un hombre como tu pudiera ser victima de algún crimen estando aquí. Por cierto Law ¿Cuándo regresas?

\- Acabo de decirte que regresó el Lunes a las dos de la tarde, Karasu-ya. – contestó Law desesperándose por la pregunta que le hizo Karasu.

\- ¡Oh! Claro, lo olvide por completo. Es que tengo un favor algo importante que pedirte. Verás, la organización de beneficencia donde trabajo en mi tiempo libre ha organizado una pequeña fiesta para recaudar fondos y conseguir suficiente dinero para medicamentos, ropa y comida. No te pediré que compres un boleto para el evento, pero me gustaría que llegaras a las cinco con una caja de almendras confitadas y algunas donas de la dulcería de Big Mom para servir en el evento. Las compraría yo mismo, pero tengo que atender una cirugía importante y mi esposa estará ocupada en el salón de belleza donde trabaja. Espero que no sea mucha molestia, Law.– dijo Karasu amablemente a Law, mientras le entregaba un pequeño fajo de billetes. Law no acepto los billetes y se limitó a devolvérselos a Karasu sin decir nada.

\- No será problema, Karasu-ya. Yo mismo las comprare de mi propia bolsa, considéralo un regalo de mi parte.

\- Gracias, eres un buen hombre.- contestó Karasu sonriendo ligeramente.

Law no contestó al halago del austriaco. Por lo general a Law no le gustaban los halagos y los cumplidos, le parecían pretenciosos y bastante falsos. En especial los dirigidos a el. Law estaba convencido de que no era una buena persona y que cualquiera que en verdad lo conociera pensaría lo mismo. No importaba los favores que hiciera a otros, después de lo que había hecho en el pasado Law en el fondo se sentía como el peor hombre que había en la tierra.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando cerca del lugar llegó un lujoso carro color negro del cual se bajaron tres damas. Las primeras dos pese a ser bastante altas y vestir unos provocadores vestidos de lujo, tenían apariencias promedio. Una de ellas parecía un muy cabezona para el gusto de Law y la otra se veía bastante obesa, sin embargo no dejaban de verse normales. Pero la tercera de ellas era definitivamente deslumbrante. Tenía el cabello negro como la noche y la piel ligeramente sonrosada. Su boca pequeña estaba rodeada por labios carnosos apenas maquillados con un tono rosado de lápiz labial y un toque de brillo. Sus grandes ojos azules estaba enmarcados por unas pestañas muy tupidas y unas cejas delgadas del mismo tono de su cabello. Todo ese hermoso rostro puesto en un curvilíneo cuerpo de diosa griega, el cual cubría con un entallado vestido púrpura y una bufanda de piel de zorro.

\- Marigold, Sandersonia, por favor cuiden mucho de mi pequeña Salomé cuando no esté en casa. Vigilen que no escape del jardín y procuren darle de comer sus conejos por la mañana. Recuerden que regresó este lunes por la tarde. Las amo a las dos mis hermosas hermanitas. – dijo la mujer preciosa a las otras dos.

\- Diviértete mucho. Si puedes pide que te tomen fotos en la playa para poder presumir a las visitas.- dijo la chica cabezona a su hermana.

\- ¡Te quiero mucho hermana!- exclamo la obesa abrazando a la despampanante mujer de pelo negro.

\- ¡Yo igual las quiero! ¡Disfruten su fin de semana hermanas!

Los dos médicos voltearon a verla enseguida, sintiéndose inevitablemente atraídos a la belleza de aquella dama de vestido púrpura. Law no tenía la más remota idea de quien era esa dama, pero Karasu pareció reconocerla en seguida y procedió a saludarla.

\- Buenos días señorita Boa Hancock. Muchas gracias por todo el dinero que dono para el comedor de pobres y el hospicio para madres solteras.…

\- ¡Oh, cállese hombre horrible! ¿De qué sirven mis donaciones si a la hora de ayudar los hombres de esta organización se gastan todo en idioteces?- contestó la dama de pelo negro. Law se quedo impactado por el impertinente comportamiento de esa dama.

\- Lo siento señorita Hancock. Trataré de insistir en que se administre el dinero de mejor forma. ¿Le fue bien en la cirugía que le hicieron?- volvió a preguntar Karasu.

\- ¿De que cirugía esta hablando? No me diga que ahora usted se crees los encabezados de los periódicos de chismes.

\- Disculpe, no era mi intención…

\- ¿Ser un completo papanatas como todos los hombres que conozco?- interrumpió Hancock acercándose a Karasu peligrosamente.

\- ¡No me insulte!- gritó Karasu furioso y harto de la actitud de aquella dama, pero rápidamente recupero su compostura y prosiguió- Digo, disculpe por mi torpe comportamiento, señorita. ¿Usted y sus hermanas asistirán al baile de caridad de este lunes?

\- Ya compramos los boletos, aunque no se se podamos asistir a tiempo. ¡Es casi imposible pasársela bien en un baile si nos hemos partido la espalda durante el día y sabemos que al día siguiente hay que levantarnos temprano a trabajar! – exclamo Hancock dramáticamente.

\- ¡Oh! Con su amable cooperación es más que suficiente señorita Hancock, le deseo que tenga un hermoso fin de semana.- dijo Karasu tratando de sonar amable.

\- Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por este mundo señor Karasu. ¡Ah! ¡Y deje de ver mi escote por lo que más quiera! ¡Usted es un hombre casado, actué como tal!-concluyó Hancock teatralmente mientras se envolvía en su bufanda de piel, alejándose del doctor altivamente.

El médico solo suspiro mientras se sonrojaba y veía como se marchaba aquella despampanante mujer cargando consigo una maleta y un fino bolso de mano. Law aún parecía verse atónito ante el comportamiento tan infantil y maleducado de aquella dama de apariencia tan fina. Para Law Karasu había tenido un comportamiento intachable y educado al tratar con aquella mujer y ella en cambio se había comportado como una chiflada. El médico alemán no daba crédito de que Karasu se hubiera dejado tratar así, por lo general Karasu tenía poca paciencia y cualquiera que se atreviera a hablarle de esa forma tan grosera era reprendido inmediatamente, con la excepción de su esposa cuyas groserías solían ser más una broma que un agravio.

\- ¿Quién demonios era esa tipa?- preguntó Law de manera indignada a Karasu.

\- Ella es Boa Hancock, una famosa actriz, bailarina y escritora, quien constantemente hace donaciones y aportes a las caridades donde trabajo en mi tiempo libre. Es tan bella como insoportable, pero es entendible, las mujeres bellas creen que cualquier pecado o grosería se les perdonara por ser atractivas.

\- No me diga que usted cree en esa filosofía.- dijo Law a Karasu.

\- A ella la respeto por su trabajo como filántropa, su belleza me importa un pelo. Aunque tengo que admitir que Boa Hancock es una mujer bastante sensual. Hasta mi Betty admite soñar con ella, y no la culpo. ¡Todo el mundo ama a Boa Hancock!

Ambos médicos se rieron tras la picara afirmación que acababa de pronunciar Karasu. Finalmente Law vio el barco que iba a abordar aproximándose en el horizonte.

\- Ten un buen fin de semana Karasu-ya. Recuerda que regresó el lunes con las donas y las almendras. Muchas gracias por todo, amigo.- dijo Law despidiéndose formalmente y estrechando la mano de aquel imponente médico.

\- Cuídate mucho Law. Recuerda que mi esposa y yo te estaremos esperando en casa y siempre tendremos reservado un lugar para ti.

Law no sabía porque pero había un aire solemne en aquella despedida, como si algo fuera a pasar en medio del viaje y ya no fuera a volver a ver a Karasu en toda su vida. Law trato de no pensar mucho en eso, prefiriéndose concentrar en la fortuna que seguramente haría trabajando para aquel millonario individuo, que en la carta que recibió solo se hacía llamar M. Prince. El alemán no sospechaba ni un poco todo lo que le pasaría dentro de aquella lujosa isla.

XXXX

Mini Blooper/ Escena eliminada

\- Disculpe señorita Boa, me gustaría que me regalara un autógrafo para un viejo amigo. No se si sea mucha molestia que me firmara esta hoja de libreta.- pidió amablemente Karasu acercándose a Hancock con un lápiz y una libreta.

\- ¿Habla de su amigo travesti o del ingeniero desempleado?- inquirió Hancock asertivamente.

\- Del travesti obviamente… digo, no, bueno… no se para quien de ellos dos, ambos la admiran y quieren mucho…- dijo el medico de forma nerviosa.

XXXXX

Bien, aquí va el capítulo dos de mi fanfic.

Monnie's: Jaja, Law no sabe apreciar la buena música y los travestis. ¿En serio te recomendaron este fanfic? Oh, me alegra que te este gustando.

Rosliequart: Muchas gracias por el reviwe, espero que tu también hayas tenido un bonito año nuevo y navidad. Yo tampoco odio a Akainu es uno de mis villanos favoritos y sus poderes son super geniales, pero uno no puede matar a Ace sin esperar algún castigo, ojalá Oda le de algún día lo que merece.

Gracias por los reviwes y los favoritos, son un amor.


	3. La llegada a Marineford

Capítulo 3: La llegada a Marineford

El viaje a la isla de Marineford fue bastante tranquilo, por no decir aburrido. La embarcación que los llevó era relativamente chica y aparentemente era solo usada para viajes locales. Law pudo fijarse que además de el y Boa había siete pasajeros más. Todos ellos parecían inmersos en sus propios asuntos, ya sea leyendo, platicando o viendo el cielo y el océano. Law quien no tenía nada interesante que hacer se dispuso a observar detalladamente a cada uno de los pasajeros. Una mujer con gafas delgadas platicaba con su esposo mientras tejía, un hombre de melena rubia y bigotes oscuros leía el periódico, un par de amigos conversaban tranquilamente mientras veían el océano, un hombre alto fumaba un habano, un pelirrojo reía mientras se concentraba en leer una revista satírica y por su parte la señorita Boa leía un libro de temática feminista. ¨Una habitación propia. Virginia Woolf. Me preguntó que tendrá de especial ese libro.¨ pensó Law mientras veía como Boa Hancock cambiaba de pagina. El ya había visto ese libro en la casa del médico, siendo uno de los libros predilectos de su esposa, por lo que Law supuso que era un libro interesante, o al menos para las mujeres inmorales y atractivas como Betty y Hancock. También pudo notar que el hombre con el que hablaba la rubia llevaba en su hombro una curiosa paloma blanca, la cual no se despegaba de el, al grado que de no haber sido por sus movimientos y su pío Law hubiera pensado que se trataba de un animal disecado adherido con pegamento al traje de aquel hombre.

Law se sentía algo raro en ese ambiente, parecía como si la mayoría de quienes estaban invitados a esa isla no tuvieran ninguna conexión entre ellos y jamás se hubieran conocido antes. Law tampoco los conocía a ninguno de ellos, pero eso era de esperarse ya que el era solo un médico extranjero. Los demás pasajeros seguramente eran empresarios o personalidades exitosas de East Blue mientras que Law era solo un pobre médico foráneo viviendo de la caridad de otro extranjero.

Al llegar a la isla de Marineford Law no pudo contener su sorpresa al ver la majestuosa casa de verano donde trabajaría ese fin de semana. Aquella mansión era enorme, y estaba rodeada de un hermoso jardín lleno de coloridas flores silvestres y matorrales pequeños. Se preguntó que clase de malestar pudiera tener aquella persona que lo contrato y porque de todos los médicos del mundo lo había elegido a el en especifico. El estaba seguro de que aquel hombre hubiera hecho mejor elección de haber contratado a su amigo Jean Bart, un medico francés que se encontraba trabajando en el Hospital Fisher-Newgate como cirujano. O tal vez a su compañero del instituto, Sachi, quien era uno de los doctores más destacados de Europa y había innovado técnicas contra tumores. O incluso su hospedero era mejor opción, pues Karasu tenía muchos más años de experiencia y pese a ser en ocasiones algo frío al tratar a sus pacientes y bastante torpe en su vida diaria Law sabía que el era una buena persona, pues dedicaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre al voluntariado y las causas nobles. Law no era así, el pese a veces tratar de ayudar al prójimo sabía que no era una buena persona, el había pecado de forma irremediable y no importaba cuanto se tratara de presentar ante sociedad sonriendo ante todos y autoproclamándose un sanador, en el fondo el no era más que un monstruo.

\- ¡Bienvenidos sean todos! Mi nombre es Kuro, y los atenderé durante toda su estadía en esta isla, pasen, pónganse cómodos y dejen su equipaje conmigo, yo les ayudare a llevarlo a sus habitaciones después de que tomen un pequeño refrigerio en el jardín trasero mientras viene el amo en su yate. – dijo el mayordomo de la mansión interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Law.

\- Muchas gracias señor Kuro. Soy Trafaglar Water D. Law el médico contratado para atender al señor Prince. No se si sea oportuno que yo pueda participar en esta merienda…

\- ¡Por supuesto! Hay comida para todos y el señor Prince me encargo que todos los que llegaran a su mansión comieran bien. Además, contamos con una piscina para que se refresquen un poco mientras esperamos al señor Prince.– contestó el mayordomo ajustando sus redondos lentes.

\- ¿No será más apropiado que nos dirijamos a nuestras habitaciones primero?- sugirió Sakazuki.

\- Solo si usted y los demás están de acuerdo. En ese caso yo los acompañaría a sus habitaciones, las cuales se encuentran en el segundo y tercer piso de esta casa.

\- A mi me parece una excelente idea. ¿Hay algún inconveniente de usar la piscina mientras esperamos a M. Prince?- preguntó amablemente Borsalino.

\- Para nada, si disponen traje de baño lo tienen más que permitido.- contestó Kuro, tras lo cual todos los invitados comenzaron a seguirlo pasando por la sala principal.

Akainu vio detenidamente cada aspecto de aquella sala. Pudo ver como las paredes estaban decoradas con cientos de pinturas, siendo en su mayoría retratos sumamente minuciosos y desnudos artísticos. También pudo ver varios animales disecados puestos en todos lados, haciendo que aquella sala se pareciera más a un museo de ciencias naturales que a una casa de playa. Cebras, patos, conejos, linces, venados y varias pieles exóticas adornaban el entorno, sin embargo el animal más destacado de aquella colección era sin duda un hermoso oso polar acomodado encima del candelabro. Si la idea de colgar un oso polar en el sitio de un candelabro no parecía lo suficientemente rara el hecho de que susodicho oso vistiera un adorable mameluco color naranja y estuviera haciendo una pose de boxeador lo era.

\- ¿Qué diablos es eso que y esta haciendo allí en el candelabro?- gritó Hancock al mayordomo.

\- Es un oso polar disecado, no se preocupe por el, ya esta muerto y no puede hacernos nada.- contestó el mayordomo amablemente.

\- ¡Eso ya lo se! Lo que no entiendo es como llegó allí y porque rayos esta vestido con ese horrible trajecillo naranja.

\- Bueno, la dueña anterior de esta casa era una mujer muy aficionada a la cacería y a la moda. Supongo que quiso combinar sus dos pasiones y hacerle un traje a ese oso.- contestó Kuro.

\- ¡Pero se ve horrible!- se volvió a quejar Hancock indignándose.

\- A mi me parece simpático. Me recuerda a uno de los animales de peluche que tenía de niño.- dijo Law con nostalgia.

\- Pues a mi me parece chistoso. El día que sea rico y tenga la oportunidad de ir de cacería al polo norte pondré a mis trofeos en el lugar del candelabro. - dijo sonriendo el hombre pelirrojo, quien tenía un marcado acento escocés.

\- ¡Ir de cacería a un lugar tan lejano me parece un completo despilfarro, en especial habiendo tantos animalejos salvajes que cazar a los alrededores! ¡Además el atuendo de ese animal es la personificación del mal gusto! ¡Solo verlo me produce ganas de arrancarme los pelos!- gritó Hancock indignada.

\- Señorita, le informo que no estamos obligados a compartir una misma opinión al respecto. A mi también me agrada. Parece un adorable animal de circo. Además no me gustaría que una mujer tan preciosa como usted se arrancara su magnifica cabellera por culpa de un adorable osito disecado.- dijo Borsalino tratando de defender al animal disecado de las duras críticas de Hancock.

Akainu gruño en silencio, pues al igual que Hancock pensaba que tener disecado un animal tan extravagante en un candelabro y disfrazarlo de esa manera era una inversión ridícula. Fuera quien fuera M. Prince Akainu tenía que admitir que era un hombre muy rico, aunque no precisamente de buen gusto.

Al subir las escaleras y llegar al segundo piso vieron cuatro puertas donde fueron entrando el hombre pelirrojo, el matrimonio de la paloma y el hombre rubio. En el siguiente piso se acomodó Hancock, Borsalino, Akainu, Shillew y Law quien tomó la habitación que había entre Borsalino y Hancock. El mayordomo acompaño personalmente a Law a su cuarto y le ayudo a subir sus pesadas maletas, las cuales estaba llenas de instrumentos médicos, drogas, equipo de primeros auxilios y ungüentos, pues Law no tenía ni la más remota idea de cual pudiera ser el padecimiento de M. Prince.

\- Disculpe señor Kuro ¿Usted sabe cual es el problema de salud del señor Prince?- preguntó Law. Kuro no respondió quedándose callado y mirando a Law sin mover un músculo. Law pensó que tal vez había formulado mal su pregunta, así que volvió a interrogar al mayordomo.

\- Quiero decir ¿Sabe si el señor Prince tiene algún problema de salud o enfermedad que necesite de mi atención?

La expresión del mayordomo no cambió mucho, limitándose a suspirar silenciosamente y responder de forma sencilla.

\- A decir verdad no se.

\- ¿Cómo que no sabes? Se supone que usted trabaja aquí debería conocer a su patrón…

\- Lo siento, pero no se de que me habla. Yo solo he trabajado aquí por una semana. Nunca he visto al señor Prince, todas las instrucciones que me ha dado las ha dado por escrito. Si tienes dudas o me necesitas, no dudes en llamarme. Estaré en el primer piso, a la mano derecha de la sala, en la cocina haciendo la cena. Por mientras pueden ir a tomar sol y nadar en la piscina del jardín donde ya les tengo una mesa de aperitivos y postres preparados para ustedes.- dijo el mayordomo antes de largarse y dejar a Law solo.

Law respiró hondo mientras entraba a su habitación y cerraba la puerta. El hecho de que el mayordomo no supiera nada de su cliente era algo bastante inusual y preocupante. Recordó la cruda advertencia de Karasu y la mirada fría del austriaco al advertirle de los posibles peligros de ese viaje. ¨Deberías tener cuidado, podría ser un engaño o un intento de secuestro.¨ Las palabras del médico retumbaban en la cabeza de Law como si se trataran de una pieza de música jazz en un gramófono. Posiblemente Karasu tuviera la razón, quizá esto era una estafa o un secuestro. O algo peor. Law trato de quitar esos pensamientos de su mente, era ilógico que alguien quisiera montar una operación malévola de ese tipo contra tantas personas, en especial con personas tan famosas. Law solo se estaba sugestionando a si mismo, no tenía porque pasar algo malo. El médico alemán pensó que sería buena idea entrar al baño y lavarse la cara para despejar su mente, por lo que procedió a abrir la puerta del baño para entrar. Sin embargo antes de poder alcanzar el lavabo Law pegó un gritó tras encontrar una extraña sorpresa en el baño. Dentro del baño se encontraba Borsalino completamente desnudo enjuagándose la cara en el lavabo, mientras que sostenía en sus manos un traje de baño.

\- ¿Quién eres tu y que diablos haces aquí desnudo?- gritó Law quien había quedado pálido del susto.

\- ¡Ohhh! Soy Kizaru Borsalino. Solo me cambiaba para ir a nadar y tomar el sol. Parece que nuestras habitaciones comparten el baño. Espero no haberte incomodado mucho, procurare se más prudente la siguiente vez. Por cierto ¿Tu también vas a ir a nadar a la piscina del señor Prince?

\- No, señor Borsalino. No se nadar y aunque supiera no tengo mi traje de baño a la mano.

\- No te preocupes, yo tampoco se nadar, pero creo que podría aprender con la practica. Además te puedo prestar un traje que tengo de sobra.

\- ¡No! No, gracias. Prefiero no mojarme a mi mismo. – dijo Law aun un poco alterado, mientras salía corriendo de la habitación para dirigirse al jardín. Fuera lo que fuera que estuviera pasando, Law tenía que admitir que había algo muy extraño y preocupante dentro de aquella absurda reunión en la que estaba participando.

XXXXX

Bien, aquí iniciando Febrero con el tercer capítulo ¡Yey! Hace poco regresé a la universidad y aparentemente el plan de estudio estará pesadito este semestre, por lo que más probable es que me tarde un poquitito más de tiempo en actualizar mis fanfics. ¡Pero no se preocupen! No abandonare ninguno (en especial después de tener lectores tan apasionados como ustedes).

Rosaliequart: Ni yo se porque la elimine (cosas de autores), pero lo hecho hecho está. En realidad Karasu quería el autógrafo para si mismo, pero le daba penita pedírselo a Hancock así que se escudo en sus amigos, aunque a decir verdad si pudieran Iva-chan y Lind también le hubieran pedido, después de todo Lind es todo un loquillo.

Monnie's: Je,je,je. La verdad ese blooper me salió del alma, era una parte del fanfic que había escrito hace mucho tiempo pero que no supe como meterla al fanfic. No se si pueda agregar más en el futuro (espero y si).

Me alegra que les estén gustando. ¡Besos y abrazos!


	4. El retrato

Capítulo 4: El retrato

Pese a ser un día nublado el clima seguía siendo lo suficientemente cálido como para salir al jardín e incluso darse la oportunidad de nadar un buen rato. Borsalino y el hombre escoces parecían divertirse en la piscina del señor Prince, mientras que los demás invitados se limitaban a sentarse en las sillas del jardín mientras tomaban los canapés y las frutas que Kuro les había dejado servidas. Akainu, prefirió mantenerse fuera del agua, temeroso de que el salpicadero de su amigo terminara apagando el puro que llevaba en la boca o mojar el libro que el había traído consigo para su viaje. Por otro lado Hancock y la mujer de cabello rubio charlaban cerca de la alberca, elogiando mutuamente su buen gusto para los trajes de baño.

\- Me encanta el color de tu traje de baño Kalifa, combina muy bien con el color de tus ojos y tu cabello.- dijo Hancock.

\- Gracias, aunque lamentablemente a mi no me gusta usarlo tan seguido. La ultima vez que lo use fui acosada sexualmente por un tipejo que andaba paseando por la playa.- contestó la mujer rubia ajustando sus lentes.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Solo ignóralos! ¡Todas sabemos que los hombres son cerdos horribles! ¡Excepto por mi Luffy! ¡El es todo un caballero, en especial ahora que es capitán del cuerpo de bomberos!

\- ¡Diablos Hancock! ¡Tu si que tienes una debilidad por los hombres latinos! No entiendo que le ves a ese chico, jamás te hace caso y es varios años menor que tu. Mejor cásate con un hombre maduro y con trabajo estable como mi marido. No sea que termines hecha una solterona adicta a los gatos.

Hancock frunció el seño ante el comentario de Kalifa, sintiéndose personalmente ofendida por las opiniones de aquella mujer.

\- Lo siento, pero odio los gatos. Son repugnantes, pulgosos y se la pasan haciendo popó por todos lados. Igual que las palomas. Además, prefiero morir solterona a vivir el resto de mi vida con un hombre aburrido. Si me disculpas, estaré refrescándome en el agua, no pienso continuar hablando con harpías.- contestó fríamente Hancock parándose de su asiento, tras lo cual entró de chapuzón a la piscina, mojando a Kalifa y a la mayoría de los presentes.

\- ¡Robb! ¡Ven conmigo rápido! ¡Esa zorra infeliz me ha insultado y empapado! ¡Por favor has algo con ella, ahora! – gritó Kalifa a su esposo desesperadamente. El esposo de Kalifa quien acababa de llegar al patio se limitó a traerle una toalla a Kalifa.

\- No pierdas la cabeza por eso. Seguro fue un accidente. Tranquilízate y sécate ahora.- dijo el esposo de Kalifa sin inmutarse por la travesura de Hancock.

Borsalino y el escoces no hicieron más que reír tras ver como Hancock nadaba altivamente, sin importarle las consecuencias de su clavado. Akainu por su parte estaba bastante molesto, pues por culpa del chapuzón de esa dama su puro se había apagado, los dátiles con queso y los canapés de sardinas que había puesto en la mesa del jardín el señor Kuro se habían empapado por completo, al igual que su ropa y su libro. Akainu gruño en silencio y decidió subir a su cuarto a secar su libro y cambiar su ropa por un traje de baño, así tal vez no tendría que preocuparse de volver a ser mojado por esa mujer tan impertinente. Akainu se encerró en su habitación y procedió a quitarse las ropas rápidamente, sin embargo antes de remplazar su ropa interior por el traje de baño se detuvo a contemplar la única pintura que decoraba su habitación. ¨No puede ser, tiene que ser una broma. Es imposible que uno de sus retratos halla acabado aquí en esta sala. Ningún hombre tan importante se dejaría retratar así.¨ pensó Akainu atónito ante la obra que colgaba en el centro de su habitación. La persona retratada uno de los protagonistas de aquel malogrado caso que había acabado con su carrera judicial: Ace Newgate. Akainu tragó saliva al ver la magnificencia del cuadro. Aquella pintura mostraba a Ace con su musculoso torso descubierto en una pose digna de dios griego, sonriendo de forma discreta, pero picaresca, casi como si quisiera coquetear con el espectador de la obra. Esa cara pecosa, , esos ojos grises enmarcados por cejas gruesas, esa nariz grande y respingada. El rostro de Ace era uno difícil de olvidar, en especial para un hombre como Akainu, quien tenía una memoria fotográfica. Akainu podía ver con lujo y detalle como el artista de aquella obra se empeño en darle el mayor realismo posible, dando la impresión de que era una fotografía o incluso una persona viva. Akainu usualmente amaba los retratos realistas, pero aquel nivel de detalle le parecía exagerado, lejos de verse estético y evocar la calma de el arte clásico, ese retrato en particular comenzaba a perturbarle. Era demasiado realista para su gusto.

Una vez con su traje de baño puesto Akainu bajo rápidamente las escaleras, tratando de olvidar aquel retrato y enfocándose en el resto de los cuadros que estaban colgados en las paredes. La mayoría eran demasiado pequeños y poco llamativos para Akainu, ninguno tenía la capacidad de hacerle olvidar el realismo del retrato que estaba en su alcoba, hasta que al llegar al rellano, pudo ver como en el centro de la sala se encontraba un enorme retrato femenino enmarcado en una fina madera de caoba. Todo pensamiento relacionado al retrato de Ace se detuvo en la mente de Akainu, quien no podía dejar de observar atónito a la protagonista de ese retrato. La mujer retratada en cuestión llevaba puesto un vestido casi traslucido que permitía que todos vieran el esplendor y desnudez de su cuerpo, el cual pese a verse torneado y musculoso, seguía manteniendo una silueta bastante femenina y un enorme busto. Todo ese sensual y amazónico cuerpo contrastaba con su grotesco rostro, el cual tenía facciones duras y líneas de expresión marcadas, además de una prominente nariz de gancho la cual le daba el aspecto de una vieja bruja.

\- Vaya, vaya. No pensé que usted pudiendo pasar una tarde bañándose en la piscina con mujeres sensuales como Hancock y Kalifa usted haya preferido quedarse aquí viendo retratos de mujeres con poca ropa y cara de mantequilla rancia. – dijo Shiliew a Akainu de forma bastante repentina mientras bajaba de las escaleras. Akainu se sorprendió por su presencia pues pese a que sus habitaciones estaban en el mismo piso. Akainu no tenía ni idea que Shiliew se encontraba también en el tercer piso y el sigilo con el que se había movido no hacia más que incomodarlo.

\- ¿Y acaso tu no estas haciendo lo mismo?- contestó Akainu con enojo. Shiliew solo sonrió con cinismo y tomo una bocanada de su puro antes de contestarle a Akainu.

\- En mi caso es distinto. El nombre de esa mujer es Caterina Devon, fue la propietaria anterior de esta casa y estuvimos en una relación seria por mucho tiempo, incluso teníamos pensado casarnos.- Shiliew se oía nostálgico al mencionar eso- Devon era una mujer era muy rica en más de un sentido, aunque tengo que admitir que su rostro era más feo que pegarle a un padre. Estaba loco por ella y no había día que no pensara en su silueta curvilínea y sus voluptuosos senos. Nuestra relación acabo de forma tan abrupta que pensé que jamás la volvería a entrar a su mansión.

\- Tuvo que haber sido muy duro haber roto una relación así.- dijo Akainu tratando de sonar empático.

\- A decir verdad fue la decisión más fácil que he tomado en mi vida. No tiene porque sentir lastima por mi.

\- Sigo pensando que es doloroso dejar a una mujer con la que ya se tenía un futuro pensado. Yo quise comprometerme una vez con una mujer, pero antes que me le propusiera ella se comprometió con otro hombre. Nunca pude superar eso.

\- Como le dije no me tomo ni un minuto acabar con esa relación. En especial tras enterarme que esa zorra mantenía un amorío secreto con un arqueólogo en Turquía y que trato de decapitar a una de sus mucamas tras un ataque de celos. Definitivamente no era material para una buena esposa.- contestó Shiliew mientras encendía un puro.

Akainu se quedo callado ante las declaraciones de Shiliew. Definitivamente ese hombre había tomado una sabia decisión, pero Akainu seguía pensando en aquella mujer con la el años atrás había amado. Vivi Nefertari, conocida en los escenarios de opera como Miss Wendsday había sido su musa, su fantasía y su obsesión. La conoció en un baile de caridad de los bomberos, siendo ella una mujer joven y hermosa, recién salida del conservatorio de música y buscando triunfar en el mundo de la opera. A Akainu le agrado su actitud jovial y su apariencia femenina, por lo que no tardo en invitarla a bailar un buen rato. Ella encantada acepto sin dudar ni un poco, dejándose llevar por el vals y la noche. Fue una noche magnifica para ambos, pues charlaron incesablemente de opera, política y arte. Akainu, pese a no estar de acuerdo con todas las posturas de Vivi tenía que reconocer que era una mujer bastante culta e inteligente. Tan pronto supo su dirección postal y no hubo semana en la que Akainu no le enviara al menos una carta, las cuales Vivi respondía de forma educada. Recordaba la primera vez que la vio en escena interpretando a la Reina de la Noche en ¨La flauta mágica¨ y como su majestuosa voz lo dejo con la boca abierta. Era insolito que una mujer tan novata hubiera logrado obtener un papel tan difícil al poco tiempo de actuar en el escenario, sin embargo gracias a su talento y dedicación Vivi lo había logrado. La elegancia en la que se desenvolvía en el escenario no hizo más que encender la pasión de Akainu, quien veía cada función en donde ella cantaba. Pese a estar consiente de la marcada diferencia de edad que había entre ellos Akainu estaba cien por ciento determinado a pedirle su mano en cuanto antes, después de todo el era un hombre poderoso e inteligente, ninguna mujer cuerda le negaría matrimonio. Akainu siempre maldeciría el día en el que Vivi le comentó como ella había conocido en uno de los bailes de caridad a los que ella adoraba asistir a Ace, uno de los hijos tantos adoptivos de Edward Newgate y como ellos habían comenzado a salir. Jamás superaría eso y mucho menos como tras varios meses de salir con Ace Newgate ellos dos se habían comprometido. Recordaba como incluso Vivi le había invitado a su boda y como el tuvo que ir y pretender fallidamente que estaba feliz por ella, en especial tras conocer en persona al engendro con el que ella se estaba casando. Ese joven, que apenas comenzaba a adentrarse en la adultez carecía de cualquier tipo de etiqueta o modales a la hora de comer, atragantándose como puerco cada vez que podía, además de ser un completo inculto, pues cada vez que se le preguntaba de política o filosofía, el se limitaba a decir que ignoraba el tema y procedía a reírse un rato. El hecho de que Ace ni siquiera hubiera ido a un solo concierto de opera antes de conocer a Vivi hacía que a Akainu se le hirviera la sangre. Lo que más destrozó a Akainu fue cuando, después de varios años de matrimonio Vivi decidió adoptar a un niñito huérfano y como planeaba retirarse un rato de la opera para poder cuidarlo lo mejor posible. Ese inculto no merecía a Vivi. Akainu era el único hombre que la hubiera podido adorar de la forma que ella merecía y el hecho de que aquel pedazo de escoria, cuya única virtud era la suerte de ser heredero de un viejo ricachón, fuera el hombre de Vivi era una tortura insoportable para Akainu. Muy ingenuamente pensó que ese tormento mental que sufría acabaría después del infortunio que acabo con Ace, sin embargo las cosas solamente se agravaron…

\- ¿Y dígame como conoció a M. Prince?- preguntó Shiliew a Akainu interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

\- Bueno, creo que éramos amigos o compañeros de negocios.- dijo Akainu inseguro de su respuesta.

\- Le confesare algo. Yo no recuerdo quien rayos era M. Prince ni me interesa recordarlo. Solo vine aquí porque quería unas vacaciones gratuitas. Y apreciar el mal gusto de Devon, claro. No se como el propietario de esta casa no ha tirado toda su chatarra, pero supongo que Prince ha de tener su mismo mal gusto.

\- ¿No le parece preocupante no conocer a M. Prince?- comentó Akainu. Shiliew solo tomo otra bocanada de tabaco y se encogió de hombros.

\- Mi familia tenía buenas conexiones con la alta sociedad, no me extrañaría que el fuera uno de los tantos, ¨primos de un tío de un vecino¨ con los que he convivido antes. Además he conocido a tantos hombres en mis trabajos que seguramente lo he de haber visto en algún lugar antes.

\- ¿Molesta que pregunte cuales han sido sus trabajos?- preguntó Akainu.

\- Es difícil de explicar, solo diré que han sido trabajos de naturaleza… conflictiva por decirlo de alguna forma.

\- ¿Ejercito o marina?- preguntó Akainu.

\- Es una historia larga y sangrienta. Quise seguir la carrera militar de mi padre en el Ejercito Británico, pero tuve un par de altercados con los altos mandos y tome algunas malas decisiones tras la Gran Guerra. Solo le diré que tuve que cambiar mi apellido y tengo prohibido volver a entrar en México.

Akainu tragó saliva, no sabía cuales eran las malas decisiones que había tomado, ni que diablos había le había hecho Shiliew a los pobres mexicanos, pero una parte de el no quería averiguarlo. Se veía que Shiliew era un hombre peligroso y si bien Akainu también había prestado sus servicios en la Guerra intuía que Shiliew había tomado participación en actos completamente ilícitos e indescriptibles.

\- Disculpen, caballeros. Les hablo para avisarles que la cena estará lista en una hora y media. No tienen que presentarse muy formales con M. Prince, solo procuren llegar secos al comedor y eviten ropas informales o fachosas. A las siete y media comenzaré a servir la cena. Espero que estén disfrutando su estadía.- dijo el mayordomo Kuro, quien pese a verse algo cansado, seguía manteniendo la elegancia y educación que lo caracterizaba.

\- Gracias, señor Kuro. Tenga por seguro que estaremos allí antes de esa hora.- contestó Akainu. Kuro se limitó a sonreír y a dirigirse de nuevo a la cocina.

\- Bien, queda relativamente poco tiempo para disfrutar el sol y la alberca. Iré a refrescarme un rato.- comentó Shiliew.

\- Pero usted no tiene traje de baño.

\- Ni lo necesito, solo quiero ver mujeres en poca ropa cuya cara no parezca una vela derretida.- dijo Shiliew dirigiéndose al patio.

Akainu no podía evitar tener un mal presentimiento de esa reunión y el extraño comportamiento de Shiliew no hacía sino reforzar su desconfianza.

XXXXXX

Mini- blooper/ escena eliminada.

\- Creo que sería buena idea ir a la alberca un rato, quizá a Hancock o la otra chica se les haya caído el traje de baño al fondo de la piscina y necesitan de nuestra ayuda para recuperarlo. Aunque a decir verdad si eso llegara a pasar creo que no les devolvería el traje de baño nunca.- dijo Shiliew de forma pícara. Akainu se sonrojo ante las afirmaciones de Shiliew.

\- ¡Diablos señor! ¡Usted si que es un pervertido! –exclamó Akainu.

\- Y a mucha honra.- contestó Shiliew sonriendo.

XXXXXX

Bien, me tarde mucho rato en actualizar (culpen a los proyectos de mi facultad :P), pero aquí está el capítulo cuatro.

Monnie's: A mi también me encanta escribir a Borsalino, Kizaru es el mayor torll de los Marines y el Gobierno. Me alegra que te esté gustando y también te agradezco por haber leído mi otro fanfic. Disculpa si no respondí tu comentario en el capítulo 15, pero la verdad es que no pude verlo cuando lo publique D: Te mando besos y abrazos.

Rosaliquart: Law es muy suertudo pero no se da cuenta. Me alegra que te estén gustando los personajes que incluyo, Lucci y Kuro son villanos excelentes y a veces creo que no tuvieron el tiempo que se merecían en el manga (aunque presiento que Lucci podría tener un papel importante en lo que sigue del manga/anime, de Kuro no lo creo pero con Oda nunca se sabe). ¡No podemos dejar que Boa se arranque los pelos! ¡Sería muy doloroso para ella y sus fans! D: Te mando besos y abrazos, como siempre un placer leer tus comentarios.

Espero poder actualizar más seguido y tener menos tarea, gracias a todos por leerme.

UwU


	5. Canción de cuna

Capítulo 5: Canción de cuna

Pese a la preocupación inicial que Law sintió al llegar a Marineford, tras haber pasado toda esa tarde asoleándose y merendando al lado de la piscina de de M. Prince sus nervios se habían esfumado por completo, sintiéndose casi como en casa o incluso mejor. El tiempo que pasó en la piscina le permitió conocer a los demás involucrados en aquella curiosa reunión, además del mayordomo Kuro y la señorita Hancock. Estaban los señores Borsalino y Sakazuki, quienes habían sido abogados destacados, según lo que tenía entendido Law y al parecer ellos se llevaban muy bien. También estaba el matrimonio Lucci, compuesto por Robb, un importante subgerente de una empresa de carpintería y Kalifa, quien había trabajado como taquimecanógrafa y secretaria de esa misma. Lucci tenía una pequeña paloma llamada Hattori, la cual no tenía ninguna gracia aparte de acompañar fielmente a Lucci a todos lados. Después de ellos estaba Judge Vinsmoke, quien era un exitoso empresario francés de una compañía química-farmacéutica y hacia poco que su empresa había tratado de incursionar al mercado norteamericano. Judge era un hombre exigente, de porte militar y mirada fría, como si solo estuviera a la expectativa de todo en esa reunión, buscando hacer algún tipo de negocio. Luego se encontraba Shiliew Dela Lluvia. El era un hombre muy misterioso, por lo que Law había escuchado de el entre las conversaciones de Shiliew, parecía ser un tipo de veterano que acababa de ser despedido de su trabajo como carcelero en una prisión de máxima seguridad. Estaba claro que el no era un hombre adinerado, sin embargo sus modales y sus gestos daban la impresión de que Shiliew era algún tipo de militar o aventurero ricachón caído en desgracia. Y finalmente estaba un comerciante de armas clase media originario de escocia llamado Eustass Kid. De todos los presentes en aquella reunión posiblemente Eustass era el más agradable de todos y con quien más había platicado Law. Era un hombre de modales toscos, pero simpático y ambos al compartir un estatus de inmigrantes parecían entenderse y congeniar bastante bien.

Ya eran las ocho, y pese a que la cena en teoría debería estar servida para esa hora no había rastros del señor Prince ni de su yate. Todos los invitados lo estaban esperando en la sala principal, fumando y charlando como si nada, aunque ligeramente desesperados por la ausencia de su anfitrión. El mayordomo Kuro llegó a la sala principal y tras leer unas notas de una libreta, al ver la desesperación de los huéspedes procedió a darles un aviso respecto a la cena.

\- Disculpen, damas y caballeros, pero dado a la ausencia del señor Prince, creo que comenzaré a servir la cena. Lo más probable es que llegue mañana a la hora del almuerzo o al medio día. Por favor me acompañen al comedor y les pido que me disculpen por cualquier inconveniente que les haya causado este día.-dijo Kuro algo apenado, mientras conducía a los invitados al comedor.

El comedor era amplio pero bastante sencillo en comparación con toda la casa, pues a diferencia de la sala principal que estaba invadida por animales disecados y arte extravagante, este salón solo tenía un discreto piano de cola en el fondo, un gramófono de repisa y una mesa redonda de madera negra, cuya única decoración era un centro de mesa con diez figurillas de soldaditos, todos de piel obscura, vestidos con pulcros uniformes rojos, botas negras y un gorrito militar.

-¡Mira Robb, que precioso! ¡Diez soldaditos! ¡Justo como la canción que me cantaba mi nana en la infancia!- dijo Califa maravillada con las figuritas del centro de mesa.

\- No recuerdo mucho esa canción Kalifa, creo que no era popular en la ciudad en la que vivía. ¿Te molestaría tararearla para ver si la recuerdo?- contestó Lucci rascándose la barbilla.

\- Eran diez soldaditos se fueron a cenar uno se atragantó y ahora son nueve, nueve soldaditos se fueron a dormir uno se ¿despertó? ¿Murió?… ¡ya no me acuerdo!- dijo Kalifa apenada, tratando de entonar las primeras líneas de la canción desafinadamente.

\- ¡Ohhh! Creo que ya recuerdo esa canción. Era muy popular cuando yo era niño, pero esa canción en vez de soldaditos eran inditos... Seguro cambiaron a los personajes de la canción por corrección política.- comentó Borsalino- Si me permiten puedo tocar y cantar esa canción, después de todo hay un piano y si hay algo que me fascina es la música.

\- ¡Nos encantaría!- dijo Kalifa emocionada.

Borsalino se sentó en la silla cercana al piano y tras cerciorar que el piano estuviera afinado comenzó a tocarlo y cantó:

¨Diez inditos se fueron a cenar;

uno se atragantó y quedaron nueve.

Nueve inditos estuvieron despiertos hasta muy tarde;

uno se quedó dormido y entonces quedaron ocho.

Ocho inditos viajaron por Devon;

uno dijo que se quedaría allí y quedaron siete.

Siete inditos cortaron leña;

uno se cortó en dos y quedaron seis.

Seis inditos jugaron con una colmena;

una abeja picó a uno de ellos y quedaron cinco.

Cinco inditos estudiaron Derecho;

uno se hizo magistrado y quedaron cuatro.

Cuatro inditos fueron al mar;

un arenque rojo se tragó a uno y quedaron tres.

Tres inditos pasearon por el zoo;

un gran oso atacó a uno y quedaron dos.

Dos inditos se sentaron al sol;

uno de ellos se tostó y sólo quedó uno.

Un indito quedó sólo;

se ahorcó y no quedó... ¡ninguno!¨

La mayoría aplaudió después de que terminara su canción, mostrándose impresionados de las habilidades musicales de Borsalino. Las únicas personas que parecían no haber disfrutado mucho de la canción era Hancock quien simplemente fruncía el seño, como si la canción hubiera venido a insultarla personalmente y Law quien se mantuvo serio, al no entender bien que era lo interesante de esa canción de cuna.

\- ¡Bravo! ¡Excelente interpretación!- dijo Eustass sonriendo de oreja a oreja y aplaudiendo compulsivamente- ¡Excelente interpretación! Aunque debería aclarar que en la versión original no eran soldaditos ni inditos sino ne…

\- ¡Por el amor de Oda! ¡Es lo más macabro que he oído este día! ¿Qué es lo bueno de esa canción de cuna? Muerte, violencia, racismo… ¡y esa horrible melodía aterradora!¿Cómo pudo ocurrírsele a alguien que eso es una canción apropiada para niños? El día que me case y tenga hijos jamás dejaré que escuchen una porquería así.- gritó Hancock completamente indignada.

Finalmente Kuro llegó con la cena, la cual comenzó a servir en bajilla de porcelana. A Law se le hizo agua la boca al ver los deliciosos platillos que estaban puestos sobre la mesa: ensalada waldrof*, arroz blanco a la mantequilla y salmón ahumado. Law sonrió al ver como entre todos los platillos no se podía vislumbrar ni un pedazo de pan o comida enlatada, siendo el caso contrario a la horrible dieta que había llevado desde que llegó a la casa de Karasu, donde el pan, los enlatados y las salchichas predominaban en su deplorable dieta. Kuro también les sirvió a cada uno de los invitados una generosa copa de vino tinto y un pequeño vaso con agua.

\- Bueno, damas y caballeros; en vista que el señor Prince no llegó a esta reunión a tiempo por lo que los dejaré aquí degustando la cena. Además dentro de las instrucciones dadas por el señor Prince se me pidió que en caso de que el no llegara yo pusiera en este gramófono uno de sus discos musicales preferidos y viendo lo aficionados que son a la música creo que sería interesante que escucharan la selección que el señor Prince hizo para ustedes.- dijo Kuro mientras sacaba un disco de su empaque y lo ponía en el gramófono.

La música comenzó a sonar en el gramófono, entonando una melodía tranquila. Pronto hubo una sensación de dejavu entre los comensales, pues la canción del gramófono era exactamente la misma que Borsalino había tocado un par de minutos antes, solamente que en una versión mucho más lenta y cantada como si se tratara de una opera. Cada segundo que pasaba de esa melodía el sonido parecía deformarse más y más, dando un resultado bastante desagradable. Hubo un punto cuando, cerca de cantar sobre el destino final del último soldadito la canción fue interrumpida en seco por una aterradora voz:

¨¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Es hora de que guarden silencio! Todos los hombres y mujeres aquí reunidos han cometido crímenes imperdonables, sin embargo ninguno ha recibido su merecido. Trafalgar Water D. Law, usted es acusado de causar la muerte de la joven Rebecca Riku tras practicarle una cirugía experimental y negligente. Kizaru Borsalino, a usted se le acusa de haber sentenciado a muerte injustamente a el señor Fisher Tiger por un crimen que no cometió. Robb y Kalifa Lucci, se les acusa de haber maquinado una falsa acusación de un intento de abuso sexual e instigado persecuciones contra el señor Kaku, con la finalidad de hacerlo perder su puesto como subgerente de LaGalley Company, dejándolo a las manos de usted señor Lucci, provocando que Kaku fuera linchado por una turba enfurecida. Akainu Sakazuki, usted provoco directamente la muerte del señor Ace Newgate al dispararle por la espalda durante los zafarranchos causados tras el juicio del caso Newgate, además de conducir a la depresión y al suicidio de la señora Vivi Newgate, esposa de Ace. Boa Hancock, usted atropelló a Wisteria, el perro guía de Issho Fujitora, un hombre que a causa de su ceguera requería un animal guía que le ayudara a moverse y realizar sus tareas diarias. Kuro Klandahore, usted dejo morir a la joven asmática Kaya Syrup al negarse a brindarle su tratamiento médico en medio de uno de sus ataques, con la finalidad de producirle la muerte y heredar parte de la fortuna de su familia. Vinsmoke Judge, usted mantuvo a su esposa Sora en una relación violenta y abusiva, maltratándola diariamente a ella y a Sanji, su hijo favorito y único consuelo, al punto de ejercer violencia física contra ella, llevando a la pobre Sora a refugiarse en el alcohol y las drogas, provocándole que muriera de sobredosis sin siquiera molestarse en prestarle atención o ayuda médica. Eustass Kid, usted facilitó la muerte de Bartolomew Kuma, quien fue asesinado por un proxeneta conocido como Saint Charloss, a quien usted vendió un arma pese a tener antecedentes penales de acoso, robo, intento de secuestro y un claro patrón criminal. Shiliew Dela Lluvia, usted mató a veintiún prisioneros de guerra que estaban a su cargo durante su tiempo sirviendo en la Gran Guerra, sin contar las atrocidades que cometió en México durante la Guerra Cristera o los crímenes cometidos durante sus expediciones por África Oriental. Todos ustedes han sido condenados a la pena máxima y quien sea que quiera defenderse hágalo ahora o calle para siempre…¨

Y tras dar fin ese horroroso ultimátum el gramófono prosiguió tocando música como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras que todos los presentes en la sala permanecían en un tenso y aterrador silencio, inseguros de que decir respecto a tales horribles acusaciones.

XXX

* La ensalada waldrof es un tipo de ensalada de manzana crujiente muy popular en los años 30s (aunque esta fue inventada en el siglo XIX).

XXX

Bueno, aquí mi capítulo cuatro, espero que lo estén disfrutando. La verdad me tarde un poquito escribiendo esto, no sabía si poner la canción con inditos, soldaditos o negritos siendo esta ultima la usada originalmente en el libro de Agatha Chrisite, la cual fue censurada en su tiempo (especialmente en Estados Unidos) debido a que el equivalente de la palabra ¨negrito¨ en inglés puede ser usada como un insulto racista bastante despectivo.

Guest: Me alegra que tu historia te haya subido los ánimos. Ánimo, ojalá las cosas mejoren. ¡Mucho ánimo!

UchakoAra: Me alegra que te este gustando este fanfic y sus personajes.

Rosaliequart: ¡Que bueno que te estén gustando mis bloopers! Los hago con mucho amor. Tratare de escribir más fanfics de comedia en el futuro (tengo un par de proyectos, pero ando un poco apurada con la facultad, las tareas y el trabajo como para escribirlos todos D: ).

Y para todas: ¡Yo también amo a los gatos! ¡Siéntanse libres de odiar a Hancock en este fanfic! ¡Poder felino!


	6. Un trago amargo

Capítulo 6: Un trago amargo

\- Bien… creo que sería buena idea comer algún tipo de postre. La cena, si bien fue deliciosa, se siente muy ligera para mi apetito.- comentó Borsalino tratando de desviar la atención de la aterradora acusación emitida por el gramófono.

\- ¿Crees que es buena idea comer postre después de las calumnias y acusaciones falsas que nos han hecho?- preguntó Akainu enfurecido.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Por favor! ¿No ven que todo esto es una broma? Seguramente ese estúpido de M. Prince o el mayordomo nos están tomando el pelo. ¡Imaginé! ¡Nosotros orinándonos del miedo mientras que el señor Kuro y M. Prince andan conteniendo sus carcajadas. ¿No es divertido a caso?- contestó Eustass relajadamente.

\- Disculpe señor, yo no he jugado ninguna broma. – dijo Kuro nerviosamente- Solo hice lo que M. Prince me pidió que hiciera por escrito el día de hoy. Además yo nunca jugaría con algo tan serio como asesinatos o acusaciones falsas…

\- Eso suponiendo que fueran acusaciones falsas señor Kuro. Por lo que parece algunas de estas acusaciones parecen ser verdaderas. – dijo Shiliew mientras volvía a encender uno de sus puros.

\- ¿De que acusaciones estas hablando señor Dela Lluvia? ¿Tiene algún dato para sostener tales afirmaciones? – inquirió furiosamente Akainu. Shiliew solo tomo otra bocanada de tabaco y sonrió con cinismo.

\- ¡Lo que dice _monsenieur_ Akainu es verdad!- dijo Judge golpeando la mesa con sus puños- ¡Yo jamás hubiera matado a mi esposa, ella se murió por su propia culpa! Claro nuestra relación tal vez no era la mejor del mundo, nos peleábamos a diario y en algunas ocasiones tengo que admitir que fui un poco impulsivo, pero nada fuera de lo normal. ¿Quien de aquí no le ha levantado la mano contra su esposa acaso? Quiero decir, tal vez la golpeaba un poco más de la cuenta, pero nada del otro mundo, después de todo ella no hacia más que causarme dolores de cabeza.- Hubo un silencio incomodo, después de las afirmaciones de Judge, tanto Hancock como Kalifa se vieron visiblemente perturbadas ante las horribles afirmaciones de de Judge, sintiéndose preocupadas al estar cerca de un hombre tan misógino y violento.

\- ¿Cómo puede golpear a una mujer y pensar que no pasa nada? ¿No se da cuenta de lo horrible que es su comportamiento?- reclamó Hancock indignada.

\- ¡Usted es soltera! Obviamente no sabe como funciona un buen matrimonio.- dijo Jundge tratando de defenderse.

\- ¡Por favor! Yo llevo años casado con mi esposa y jamás le he puesto un dedo encima. ¿Cómo se le ocurre que es normal maltratar a una mujer así?- contestó Robb Lucci enfadado.

\- Vaya, vaya. Justo cuando pensé que yo tenía problemas maritales. -dijo Shiliew sonriendo con cinismo- Ahora, reanudando mi punto anterior. Precisamente hablamos de las acusaciones contra el señor Sakazuki por su papel como juez del caso Newgate. Como muchos saben el caso Newgate fue el horrible secuestro y asesinato de Thach Newgate, hijo de Ace Newgate y nieto de Edward Newgate, un rico filántropo y empresario de la ciudad. Tras el asesinato de su hijo, Ace Newgate hizo lo necesario y llevo al secuestrador a juicio. Pero pese a la evidencia, usted juez Akainu Sakazuki declaró inocente al secuestrador, desatando así la cólera del padre de la víctima…

\- ¡No había evidencia suficiente de que ese hombre fuera el secuestrador en ese momento! ¡Los testimonios orales apuntaban a la inocencia de Marshall D. Teach!- gritó Sakazuki defendiéndose.

\- Gran parte de la evidencia del caso se baso en testimonios orales falsos e inconsistentes por parte del secuestrador y sus amigos. Sin embargo, eso no es lo peor de todo el caso… lo peor del caso fue el hecho de que una vez acabado el juicio el padre de Thatch, preso de un ataque de ira arremetió con susodicho secuestrador y trato de estrangularlo con sus propias manos y usted Sakazuki, en vez de intervenir humanamente y separarlos le disparó al padre de la víctima a la espalda dos veces…

\- ¡Fueron tiros de advertencia al aire! ¡Nada fue intencional!

\- Si, claro. De igual forma las balas mataron a ese pobre hombre, dejando a su atormentada e inocente esposa viuda y deprimida, al grado que ella misma se quitó la vida por ello…

\- ¡Cállate! ¡No tolerare tus calumnias! – gritó Sakazuki.

\- Tranquilo… no estoy juzgándote. Es más, admito todos mis crímenes. Mate a 21 prisioneros de guerra mientras servía en Europa y no me arrepiento de nada, no eran más que un montón de alemanes estúpidos. De lo ocurrido en mis demás aventuras, creo que no tengo comentarios, simplemente diré que ellos se lo merecían.- dijo sonriendo de forma cínica.

Law tragó saliva. Su padre había servido y muerto en la Gran Guerra, la mayoría de su familia murió durante esa guerra o los estragos derivados. ¡El mismo había quedado huérfano y perdido a su hermana pequeña gracias a esa horrible guerra! El hecho de tener frente a el a un hombre que bien pudo haber matado injustamente a su padre le hizo sentir escalofríos. Eso combinado con la culpa que sentía respecto al asunto de Rebecca. ¡La pobre chica no merecía morir de esa manera! La única razón por la que no había ido a preso después de que se supiera de aquella fraudulenta cirugía fue por las buenas conexiones de Doflamingo, su tío adoptivo. Lo que había hecho Law había sido un crimen y si alguien merecía la muerte era el. En el fondo Law era tan culpable como el mayordomo y resto de los invitados de aquella cena.

\- ¡Oh, por favor cálmense! Es más que obvio que esto es una jugarreta o broma de mal gusto. Nadie de aquí cometió crimen alguno, por supuesto que no.- dijo Eustass Kid sonriendo.

\- ¿Nos podría explicar que quiere decir con eso señor Kid?- preguntó Judge algo nervioso.

\- Bueno, tal vez nuestras acciones llevaron a la muerte a alguien, sin embargo no creo que hayan sido malas en si. La mayoría de nosotros seguimos ordenes, tuvimos accidentes, nos equivocamos, ya saben, cosas de humanos. ¡Y si por lo que hicimos si alguien salió muerto no es nuestro problema! Como decimos en el negocio de las armas, las armas no matan gente, la gente se mata sola y por motivos realmente absurdos. ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que Saint Charloss cometería un crimen con el arma que le vendí?

\- El escoces tiene razón, nosotros no somos culpables.- afirmó Judge firmemente.

\- ¡Exacto! ¡Somos inocentes y lo ocurrido aquí es un chiste de mal gusto elaborado por algún ricachón estúpido! Y aunque no lo fuera, prefiero morir celebrando con mis nuevos amigos en esta isla de lujo que lamentarme por un crimen que no cometí. ¡Brindo por todos ellos inocentes y culpables, acusados de estos crímenes! ¡Que la verdad fluya con el vino esta noche!- gritó Eustass Kid levantándose de su silla y alzando su copa de vino, tras lo cual bebió su contenido con singular gusto.

El resto de los comensales pareció tranquilizarse gracias a la actitud de Kid, sin embargo casi inmediatamente después de tomar de su copa el escocés se desplomó en el suelo sin previo aviso y empezó a convulsionar. Law siendo médico trato de socorrerlo, sin embargo antes de que pudiera tomarle la presión o hacer algo al respecto ya era demasiado tarde. Eustass Kid había muerto.

XXXXXXX

Bien, aquí esta mi nuevo capítulo. Perdónenme por matar tan rápido a Eustass Kid, en especial con los eventos del manga y la tragedia que el pobre pelirrojo esta pasando, ojalá Oda no lea esto y se inspire para hacerlo canon. Sin embargo les advierto que se preparen, pues en este fanfic las cosas no van a pasar como se podría esperar y todos tendrán en mayor o menor medida su merecido. ¡Muahahaha!

Y ahora que ya estoy de vacaciones así que mis actualizaciones serán más seguidas, así que prepárense para el drama.

Newfan: Me alegra que te haya gustado, la verdad es que disfruté mucho escribiéndolo, mil gracias por tu comentario.

Monnie´s: La verdad Unshō Ishizuka Borsalino tenía una voz tremenda, yo también me sentí muy triste de oír de su muerte y por lo que he leído el era un seiyuu muy apreciado y con muchos papeles además del de Kizaru.

Rosslie: ¡Gracias! Como siempre tus comentarios son una bendición.

Como siempre mando un abrazo gigante a todos mis lectores del mundo y les deseo lo mejor.


	7. Pánico

Capítulo 7: Pánico

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Kalifa a Law nerviosamente. El médico alemán por su parte estaba aún arrodillado ante el cadáver del escoces, inspeccionándolo y tratando de averiguar que era exactamente lo que había ocurrido. Kid mantenía sus ojos abiertos y la lengua de fuera, haciendo aún más obvia su muerte. Law tragó saliva, era claro que Kid había sido víctima de envenenamiento, sin embargo decirles eso a los comensales era algo difícil, pues eso probaría la verdadera y macabra naturaleza de la reunión. Todos los que estaban allí reunidos eran personas con familia, amigos y planes a futuro. Ninguno quería morir, aunque por lo escuchado en el gramófono varios de ellos lo merecían. Law respiró hondo y cerró los desorbitados ojos de la víctima antes de proseguir.

\- El señor Eustass Kid ha muerto por envenenamiento. – dijo Law quien pese a su miedo trataba de sonar tranquilo, sin embargo el pánico se desató en la mesa.

\- ¡Sacrrebleu! ¡Un homicidio!- chilló Judge espantado.

\- ¡Oda mío! ¡Lo que dijo la máquina es cierto!- gritó el mayordomo tirando al suelo el plato que tenía en sus manos.

\- ¡No puede ser verdad! ¡Yo no soy una asesina! ¡No me pueden condenar por matar un perro!- chilló Hancock al borde de las lágrimas.

Kalifa estaba horrorizada. En verdad había un asesino en esa casa y posiblemente ella y su marido estaban a punto de ser masacrados por ese loco. Y lo que más le aterraba de aquel asunto era que ambos se lo merecían.

Ella recordó como conoció a Lucci en su trabajo y como pronto su relación comenzó a florecer. En ese momento Lucci era un asesor del departamento de ventas de LaGalley Company y ella una simple secretaria, recién graduada de su curso de mecanografía de preparatoria. Kalifa no tardo en enamorarse de Lucci y sentirse atraída por la ambición que el poseía naturalmente. Lucci también estaba atraído por la personalidad pícara y sensual de Kalifa, por lo que no tardaron en comenzar a salir y a forjar una relación seria. Ambos tenían el sueño de casarse, tener una casa bonita y varios hijos, sin embargo había un obstáculo que les impedía seguir con sus planes. El sueldo de Lucci, si bien era relativamente alto, no alcanzaba a cumplir todas las fantasías y expectativas de la nueva pareja. Ambicionaban con poseer una casa grande con jardín perfecto, ubicada en algún barrio exclusivo suburbano y no cerca del contaminado centro de East Blue, conseguir un coche de ultimo modelo, ir de vacaciones por toda Europa y Oriente Medio y cuando llegara el momento, inscribir a sus hijos en alguno de los colegios más caros e importantes que hubiera en el mundo, preferentemente algún internado religioso en Francia o Inglaterra. Ninguno de esos sueños podía ser cumplido con el sueldo que percibía Lucci, menos aún con el de Kalifa.

Kalifa estaba perdida, ella no era una chica rica y su familia, pese a haberla dejado concluir su educación de preparatoria, jamás le permitió matricularse en una universidad, pues lo consideraban como un gasto frívolo y poco femenino. E incluso de haberse matriculado en la universidad lo más probable es que ella nunca hubiera ganado una suma lo suficiente para mantener un estilo de vida lujoso, pues como mujer simplemente la mayoría sus empleadores asumirían que ella estaba siendo mantenida ya sea por sus padres o su marido y le pagarían una miseria. Lucci por su parte solo podía esperar a que se le subiera de puesto, pues en su posición actual negociar un aumento podía ser hasta ridículo, comenzando con el hecho de que el ya ganaba al menos en doble de lo que cualquiera en su puesto conseguía. Sin embargo Lucci enfrentaba un obstáculo mayor para subir de puesto: Kaku Jirafales, un inmigrante mexicano quien, pese a su escasa formación profesional, laboraba como subgerente de la empresa LaGalley Company.

A Lucci le hubiera gustado reportar que Kaku tenía algún defecto, que era grosero, o impuntual o que carecía de conocimientos técnicos, sin embargo eso hubiera sido una vil mentira: Kaku era el hombre más amable, puntual e inteligente de toda la empresa e incluso se rumoraba que el señor Iceburg estaba pensando en heredarle su puesto al jubilarse. Lucci no podía esperar hasta la jubilación de Iceburg para actuar, las cosas eran ahora o nunca. Y fue en eso cuando al matrimonio se les ocurrió la idea de arruinar la reputación de Kaku permanentemente. Un escandalo de abuso sexual era todo lo que necesitaba Lucci para que Kaku fuera despedido de LaGalley y que el pudiera quedarse con su puesto.

Kalifa y el no tardaron en fabricar una historia perfecta de el terrible abusador sexual mexicano que se aprovechaba de mujeres blancas en sus horas laborales. Kaku, pese a ser un hombre amable no contaba con muchos amigos que lo defendieran, la mayoría de quienes trabajan con el lo envidiaban secretamente, mientras que Kalifa era por mucho una de las empleadas más admiradas y queridas de LaGalley, iba ser muy obvio a favor de quien se inclinaría la balanza.

\- ¡Señor Iceburg! ¡Le juro que no le hice eso! ¡Por favor, en mi país adoramos a las mujeres! ¡Yo nunca haría algo así!- rogaba Kaku al gerente de LaGalley.

\- ¡No mientas más! Yo te vi con mis propios ojos tratando de abusar de ella y huir de mi al verme.- dijo Lucci apuntando con su dedo índice a Kaku- ¡Incluso le rompió su hermoso vestido a mi novia al tratar de forzarla a complacer sus sucios deseos sexuales!

\- ¡Yo jamás haría eso! Tu lo sabes Kalifa, yo jamás te lastimaría ni siquiera te tocaría un pelo, por favor ayúdame…- rogó Kaku a Kalifa quien se cubría la cara mientras derramaba lagrimas de cocodrilo.

Lucci por su parte sacó de su maleta el vestido negro que usualmente llevaba Kalifa al trabajo, el cual estaba roto de los hombros y mangas, como si alguien lo hubiera estrujado con todas sus fuerzas y roto.

\- ¿Acaso esta no es suficiente evidencia?- preguntó Lucci a Iceburg, quien convencido de la veracidad de las pruebas materiales soltó un amargo suspiro.

\- Kaku, jamás pensé que fueras a ser así… Yo creí que eras un buen hombre, siempre te juzgué por tu carácter y no por tu raza o nación, sin embargo hoy me doy cuenta del horrible error que he cometido.- dijo Iceburg horrorizado por su descubrimiento- No quiero creer lo que estoy oyendo, pero se que Kalifa jamás mentiría de algo así, Kaku Jirafales, tu no eres un caballero, eres un monstruo. ¡Estas despedido y pobre de ti si te vuelvo a ver!

\- Pero… señor Iceburg, usted me conoce… yo soy incapaz tuvo que haber sido una confusión o alguien parecido a mi… yo no podría…- Lucci interrumpió a Kaku dándole una fuerte bofetada.

\- Agradece que no hemos levantado una denuncia a la policía.- dijo Lucci de forma solemne, mientras que el pobre e inocente Kaku salía corriendo de la oficina de LaGalley, llorando desconsolado.

Y justo como lo habían planeado, aquella tarde Lucci obtuvo el puesto de Kaku, además de un salario equivalente al triple del que había ganado como asesor del departamento de ventas. Sin embargo, aquella mentira le había costado muy caro a Kaku.

Kalifa recordaba como la mañana después de aquella mentira, ella pudo ver en la sección local del periódico una horrorosa fotografía de Kaku, con el rostro golpeado y el cuerpo ensangrentado. ¨Acosador sexual mexicano linchado por empleados de LaGalley Company¨. Kalifa se horrorizó con el descubrimiento que había hecho, de todas las cosas que pudo haber desatado su mentira esta era la consecuencia más horrenda, en especial sabiendo que ninguno de los asesinos de Kaku recibió castigo. No importaba cuanto tratara de ignorarlo o racionalizarlo, en el fondo Kalifa y su esposo eran tan culpables de la muerte de Kaku como la turba enfurecida que le había quitado la vida a el pobre e inocente mexicano aquella fatídica noche.

Ahora que la justicia era inevitable y que su pena de muerte estaba por ser servida, Kalifa no podía mas que horrorizarse. Ella comenzó a llorar descontroladamente al pensar que pronto llegaría su muerte y que todos sus sueños de tener una familia feliz y una casita de ensueño estaban acabados. Sentía una gran dolor en el pecho y sus miembros estaban temblando. Comenzó a perder el equilibrio y calló al piso siendo incapaz de levantarse quedándose adolorida en el suelo, llorando como loca y balbuceando palabras sin sentido a causa del pánico que la estaba poseyendo.

\- ¡Oda mío! ¡Otra víctima de envenenamiento!- gritó Judge aterrado al ver a Kalifa desplomarse.

Law, siendo médico y preocupado al ver a aquella mujer caer al suelo corrió a atenderla.

\- ¡No está envenenada, tiene un ataque de pánico! ¡Hay que llevarla a un lugar seguro donde pueda descansar!- dijo Law cargando delicadamente a Kalifa para llevarla a recostar a uno de los sillones de la sala principal.

El resto de la multitud, preocupados por el estado de Kalifa siguió a Law, incluyendo a Lucci, quien no se despegaba de su esposa. Una vez llegando al sofá de la sala Kalifa, pese a seguir sintiéndose asustada pareció tranquilizarse un poco, su ataque iba pasando poco a poco, sin embargo la culpa y el miedo seguían presentes.

\- No me gusta medicar en de forma excesiva a mis pacientes, en especial cuando se trata de personas jóvenes, sin embargo recomiendo que le demos unas pocas gotitas de tranquilizante para prevenir que regrese esta clase de ataques.- dijo Law a Lucci quien seguía preocupado por su esposa- Le recomiendo que la lleve a su alcoba para que se relaje y no esté tan preocupada.

\- ¿Quieres que deje a mi esposa sola con un asesino suelto en casa?- dijo Lucci indignado a Law.

\- No, digo, lo mejor sería que tuviera un rato para tranquilizarse sola, pero dadas las circunstancias… creo que lo mejor sería que usted la acompañara y se quedaran los dos en su alcoba.

Lucci suspiró. Al parecer no le convencía del todo las ordenes del alemán.

\- De acuerdo. Iré con Kalifa a mi cuarto.

\- Yo los acompaño, tal vez necesiten más de mi ayuda, además aún tengo que administrarle el medicamento a Kalifa.- dijo Law acompañando a el matrimonio al piso de arriba.

El resto de los invitados y Kuro seguían impactados por los hechos. Lo que originalmente había sido una velada de lujo o una oportunidad laboral se había convertido en una pesadilla.

\- Disculpe señor Kuro ¿Hay algún teléfono o artefacto que nos permita comunicarnos a las autoridades?- preguntó Sakazuki nerviosamente.

\- No, en esta isla no tenemos esa clase de artefactos. Mi única comunicación con el mundo exterior es por parte del barco que viene cada fin e inicio de semana.- contestó el mayordomo nerviosamente.

\- Entonces estamos incomunicados. – dijo Sakazuki secamente.

\- Me parecería prudente que registráramos la casa. Quizá el asesino ande por allí suelto.- comentó Hancock con semblante nervioso.

\- Llevo una semana viviendo aquí y puedo asegurarle que no hay nadie más que yo. – dijo Kuro con semblante preocupado.

\- Eso significa que forzosamente alguien de los que estamos aquí tuvo que ser el responsable del envenenamiento del señor Kid. – contestó Sakazuki- El candidato más probable de este crimen parece ser el señor Law pues se encontraba cerca de Kid a la hora de la cena y tiene conocimientos médicos de sobra con los cuales pudo haber ingeniado la muerte de Kid.

\- ¡Por favor Sakazuki, también Hancock se encontraba cerca de Eustass en esos momentos y nadie sospecha de ella!- dijo Borsalino tratando de defender al médico.

\- Precisamente la señorita Hancock es de la quien más sospecho en estos momentos. – comentó Shiliew.

\- ¡Como se atreve a decir eso, viejo narizón horrible! ¡Una mujer como yo no podría matar a ningún ser humano, por más que se lo propusiese!- gritó Hancock genuinamente ofendida.

\- Las mujeres bellas pueden ser igual de sádicas que los hombres.- dijo Shiliew sonriendo.

\- La mayoría de los asesinos y dictadores son hombres. ¡Que yo cometa un crimen como ese me parece absurdo!

\- ¿Acaso no ha oído usted de Elizabeth Bathroy? – contestó Shiliew mientras que dejaba su cigarro en el cenicero.

\- No y no me interesa. Me rehusó a hablar con un asqueroso calumniador y criminal de guerra como usted.

\- Yo nunca la he inculpado de nada, solo digo que sospecho de usted, señorita Boa.- se defendió Shiliew.

\- ¡Se acabó! ¡Ya no aguanto este ambiente lleno de hipócritas! ¡Iré a mi alcoba a, bañarme, embriagarme, terminar de leer mi libro y después a dormir!- dijo Hancock tras agarrar de la mesita cercana al sofá una botella de licor, la cual se llevó consigo arriba.

\- ¡Señorita Hancock! ¡No se aleje! ¡El asesino podría venir por usted y matarla o algo peor!- chilló Judge asustado.

\- ¡Que lo haga, si es tan valiente! ¡Estoy harta de este mundo lleno de hombres crueles y mujeres hipócritas!

Después de que Hancock dejara el cuarto un silencio sepulcral se apodero de los hombres. Kuro ofreció algunos dulces que se encontraban dentro de la bombonera de la sala, sin embargo la mayoría se negó a probar un bocado. Solamente Borsalino fue lo suficientemente glotón para complacerse a si mismo con los deliciosos chocolates y bombones que había en la sala. Lucci y Law regresaron a la sala, mostrándose igual de preocupados y silenciosos que el resto.

\- Kalifa esta sana y salva en su cuarto. Hay que mantener la calma, pues hay posibilidad de que la muerte de Kid no haya sido un envenenamiento intencionado, sino un tipo de reacción alérgica…

\- ¿Alergia al cianuro?- se burló Shiliew.

\- No, no realmente, hay componentes dentro de el vino que le pudieron dañar. O bien esto podría ser un episodio de histeria colectiva. Como sea no hay que estresarnos mucho, lo menos que quiero es que se suelte otro ataque de pánico.-dijo Law sin ofenderse por la amarga broma de Shiliew.

Muy en el fondo Law sabía que lo menos probable que le pudo haber pasado a Kid era una reacción alérgica, sin embargo, Law aún trataba de racionalizar los hechos y evitar que cundiera el pánico. Una parte de el tenía esperanza de que todo esto fuera una caso de histeria colectiva y que en un par de días estaría en East Blue charlando con Karasu y Betty de lo horrible que había sido su estadía en esa isla, riéndose de su aventurilla mientras le servían café instantáneo y salchichas de Viena, sin embargo otra parte de el sabía que sus días estaban contados y que en poco tiempo sus acciones malévolas del pasado sería castigadas.

\- Bueno, creo que sería apropiado ir a nuestros respectivos dormitorios. Esta noche ha sido algo larga.- dijo Borsalino tratando de calmar la situación.

\- Me parece correcto, aunque también creo necesario que le demos sepultura al señor Kid.- contestó el señor Kuro.

\- No. Si le damos sepultura ahora lo más probable es que no quede evidencia en caso de una autopsia.- dijo Law.

\- ¡Ni pienses que voy a comer con un cadáver en el comedor!- exclamó Judge indignado.

\- En ese caso lo más apropiado sería llevarlo a la habitación donde le correspondería estar y dejarlo allí.- contestó el alemán dirigiéndose al comedor.

Sakazuki, deseoso de ayudar en medio de ese embrollo acompañó a Law al comedor con la intención de ayudarle a cargar el cuerpo de aquel pobre escoces a su cuarto. Sin embargo al llegar al comedor ambos hombres pudieron ver un macabro descubrimiento en el centro de mesa: uno de los diez soldaditos del centro de mesa había desaparecido.

Definitivamente algo siniestro estaba sucediendo dentro de aquella misteriosa isla.

¨Diez soldaditos se fueron a cenar

Uno se atragantó, ya solo quedan nueve…¨

XXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXX

Bueno chicas aquí su dosis de misterio, jajaja. Me acabo de hacer una cuenta en AO3 (se llama TakkaRULZ_Fanfics), básicamente porque me enteré que también se pueden poner fan arts allí (no lo he intentado y no se como se hace pero me gustaría tratarlo) aún no he subido casi nada (solo una traducción incompleta al inglés de mi fanfic Última Resistencia), tal vez más adelante suba mis demás fanfics, aunque aclaro que seguiré usando esta cuenta igual que siempre.

Lo de Kaku estuvo inspirado en el atroz crimen de los linchamientos (el cual a menudo no era castigado) en Estados Unidos, que si bien eran cometidos mayoritariamente en el sur contra personas afroamericanas, también hubo víctimas de otras etnias incluyendo mexicanos. No estoy segura de su prevalencia en el norte de EUA (donde situé la ciudad de East Blue en mi historia xP) o que tan comunes eran el la década de los 30s, sin embargo por lo que he leído respecto a las luchas de los derechos civiles y el racismo en el siglo XX es creíble que un hecho como el de Kaku haya pasado en algún punto de la historia. En muchos casos se usaban escusas como acusaciones de abuso sexual, robo y otros crímenes, incluso si no había evidencia, juicio previo o todo el caso era una mentira (como el horrible caso de Emmett Till). Como alguien que ha sufrido de acoso sexual me parece horrible que alguien haga una acusación falsa con propósitos tan viles, en especial por el hecho de que esa clase de acusaciones le quita credibilidad y recursos a las víctimas, así que tengan por seguro que no tendré piedad con la Kalifa y el Lucci (con Hattori tal vez, pero esta por decidirse xD). Por cierto, mientras investigaba este fanfic me di cuenta que el apellido Jirafales no existe en la vida real, es un invento del Chavo del 8, pero igual se lo deje a Kaku para hacerlo mexicano y poner más referencias al canon.

Monnie´s: Jajaja. Afortunadamente ahora Kid está en el cielo de los pelirrojos, feliz con su metal, rollos de col y armas.

Rosslie: La verdad estas vacaciones han estado de lujo. Me he podido recuperar de los finales e ir a pasear a algunos lados interesantes por mi ciudad y sus cercanías.

Muchas gracias a Monnie´s y a Rosslie por sus comentarios, como siempre es una bendición leer sus comentarios en estas geniales vacaciones.


	8. Inquietud

Inquietud

Akainu y Law llevaron el cuerpo del escoces a su habitación, tratándolo con el mayor de los respetos, tras lo cual se dirigieron a sus respectivas recamaras. Ninguno quería hablar nada respecto a la estatuilla desaparecida y las implicaciones que esta tenía en el caso.

Akainu se puso su pijama de forma cautelosa, pues presentía que en cualquier momento podría venir el asesino y acabar con su vida. A este miedo se le sumaba el hecho de que pareciera que el retrato de Ace Newgate lo estaba mirando fijamente, con una mirada pícara como si toda aquella situación fuera un chiste para el y se estuviera burlando de sus infortunios.

\- Maldito sea el señor Prince por hacerme venir a esta isla, maldito sea ese mayordomo estúpido por venir a trabajar a una isla en medio de la nada y hacernos creer que esto es un lugar seguro, maldito sea ese empresario con su horrible paloma y su esposa histérica, maldito sea ese escoces idiota por venderle armas a un criminal sin checar sus antecedentes, maldito sea Borsalino por hacerme creer que este era un lugar divertido, maldito sea el francés por golpear mujeres, maldito sea ese alemán por huir de su patria y robarle empleos a americanos, maldito sea ese narizón británico por inculpar a la señorita Hanock, maldita sea Hancock por matar el perro guía de Fujitora y maldito sea Ace Newgate por dejarse retratar sin ropa y dejar que su retrato terminara en manos de quien sea que sea el propietario de esta casa…- maldecía Akainu en voz alta, sintiéndose irremediablemente enojado con toda la situación en la que se encontraba.

El era inocente, lo de Ace fue un accidente y el hecho de que tuviera resentimientos contra el no tenían que ver con su muerte. Akainu no era culpable ¿O si? Varios de los demás comensales era culpables ¿Qué impedía que el también lo fuera? Akainu no tenía la información de todos los casos, sin embargo no dudaba mucho de la veracidad de las declaraciones del gramófono. Después de todo el Eustass Kid había cometido la infracción de no verificar los antecedentes penales de Sanit Charloss como lo decía el reglamento de control de armas de la ciudad, y si bien podía protegerse con la Segunda Enmienda, seguía siendo injusto que un hombre como Kid hubiera lucrado tanto vendiéndole armas a criminales. También estaba el caso de Hancock. Akainu había conocido personalmente a Fujitora y sabía que tras haber perdido la vista el tener a un perro tan fiel como Wisteria le había permitido reanudar su vida y salir adelante. Akainu recordaba como tras el accidente de carro que mató a su perro el fue ni siquiera pudo dar una declaración o denuncia clara al respecto, pues literalmente no había visto al conductor. El pobre Fujitora había quedado profundamente afectado por la pérdida de su perro, especialmente por la falta de justicia que se había hecho al respecto. Y por supuesto estaba Shiliew, quien había admitido abiertamente ser un criminal, responsable de la muerte de varios prisioneros de guerra.

Todos los que estaban allí reunidos de una u otra manera eran criminales. ¿Qué quería decir que el no lo fuera? No podía ser posible, el creía en la justicia absoluta y siempre había obrado bien, era imposible que el fuera a ser asesinado por ser un criminal. Si había algún criminal allí era ese M. Prince por engañarlos a todos y asesinar a un hombre sin juicio previo.

Akainu se dejó caer en el colchón de la cama, esperando a que el sueño se apoderara de el, sin embargo por más que intentaba este no llegaba. Se sentía muy tenso y el hecho de que afuera hubiera comenzado a llover afuera no calmaba su situación, en especial con el horrible ruido que hacían las gotas de agua al chocar contra el techo de la casa. Akainu tampoco se molesto en apagar las luces, pues quería ser capaz de verlo todo claramente en caso de que el asesino se presentaran. Aquella decisión al cabo de un rato le resultó molesta, pues ahora no dejaba de ver el rostro del joven retratado el cual parecía estar mirándolo directamente con alguna intención malvada. Aquel retrato, por más inofensiva que hubiera sido la persona retratada en este, parecía maldito, casi como si el mismo demonio viviera a dentro de susodicha pintura, casi como si este le estuviera condenando a muerte. Akainu trató de voltear al techo para evitar la mirada de Ace y olvidar sus preocupaciones, sin embargo obtuvo exactamente lo contrario. El techo estaba decorado con un papel tapiz con ilustraciones detalladas de angelitos, musas griegas, flores y naturaleza. Restando el hecho de que ese tapiz comenzaba a caerse y tenía una calidad dudosa, el techo era casi idéntico al que había en la casa de ópera de East Blue. ¡Como añoraba ir a la casa de ópera de East Blue y deleitarse con las melodías de Mozart, Gilbert y Sullivan u Offenbach! Sin embargo, tras el retiro de Vivi y su posterior muerte le había sido imposible atender a un solo espectáculo, e incluso de haber podido el estaba seguro de que no lo hubiese disfrutado en absoluto. Aquel techo le llenaba de nostalgia y una tristeza profunda. Si tan solo Vivi jamás hubiera conocido a Ace…

El sonido de un trueno frenó los pensamientos de Akainu, quien volteó a ver el reloj del cuarto. Eran las cuatro y media de la mañana, pero el seguía sin dormir ni un poco. Escuchó un rechinido en el baño de su habitación y algunos pasos adentro de este, pudo oír agua correr y como alguien bajaba la palanca del retrete. A Akainu se le congeló la sangre al pensar que el asesino pudo haberse escondido en el baño y haber esperado al momento perfecto para atacarlo, ahora que se estaba ¨durmiendo¨.

¨Diez soldaditos se fueron a cenar; uno se asfixió y quedaron nueve. Nueve soldaditos estuvieron despiertos hasta muy tarde; uno se quedó dormido y entonces quedaron ocho…¨

Akainu no quería la segunda víctima de este homicida, por lo que procedió a agarrar el florero que se encontraba en la mesita de dormir de su habitación, listo para arrojarlo a susodicho asesino en cuanto se le apareciera. Akainu pudo oír como la puerta del baño comenzaba a ser abierta, por lo que antes de susodicho asesino saliera del baño el arrojo el florero, el cual no atino a la puerta del baño sino a la pared de a lado.

\- Vaya, vaya. No sabía que nuestras habitaciones compartían baño. Por cierto… ¿Qué hace el florero en el suelo? Déjame adivinar, pensaste que el asesino estaba en el baño y trataste de noquearlo con eso. ¿No? – dijo Shiliew campantemente saliendo del baño con su puro encendido y bata de pijama puesta.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que hallas conocido esta mansión anteriormente y ahora se te haya olvidado que nuestras habitaciones comparten baños?- preguntó Akainu desconfiadamente.

\- A decir verdad nunca dormí en el tercer piso de la mansión de Devon. Ella y yo éramos más adeptos a las recámaras del segundo piso, pues esas tenían un balcón con vista al mar y eran un lugar más que excelente para encender todas nuestras pasiones amorosas.- dijo el fumador sonriendo pícaramente.

Akainu no parecía tranquilizarse con la explicación de Shiliew y la mirada lujuriosa que hacía al hablar de Catarina Devon no conseguía mejorar las cosas. Akainu no entendía bien porque pero había algo dentro de ese hombre que le hacía sentir muy inseguro, por no decir perturbado. Al parecer Shiliew podía ver la desconfianza de Sakazuki en su rostro por lo que decidió aclararse a si mismo ante el ex juez de East Blue.

\- Se que no confías en mi.-dijo Shiliew seriamente- Y entiendo que sospeches que yo soy el asesino, sin embargo te puedo asegurar que no lo soy.

\- ¿Qué pruebas tienes?- interrogó Akainu.

Shiliew se limitó a sacar del bolsillo de su bata una pistola Colt 1908, la cual evidentemente estaba cargada.

\- Soy un hombre hecho para matar, si de algún modo mi plan hubiera sido matarlos ya estarían muertos desde hace mucho. Esta situación no me es más cómoda a mi que a ti, sin embargo quiero salir vivo de esta sin causar muchos daños colaterales. La señorita Hancock no es la única que me levanta sospechas y viéndolo desde una óptica seca el más sospechoso de todo esto es su colega.

\- ¿Kizaru Borsalino?

\- Exacto. Su actitud es anormalmente calmada para el lío en el que estamos metidos…

\- El siempre es así, no creo que sea el culpable.

\- Una actitud tan despreocupada solo es signo de culpa o inestabilidad mental. Además dado su buena posición económica no sería raro que el se halla apropiado de esta casa con algún fin sádico.

\- ¡Eso es ridículo! ¡Borsalino no es esa clase de hombre!- gritó Sakazuki indignado.

\- Todos somos esa clase de hombre, solo que algunos lo ocultan más que otros. Además también tengo mis sospechas puestas en el mayordomo y en cierta medida con otros de los huéspedes de esta casa.

\- ¿Cómo cuales?

\- Creo que sabemos cuales.- dijo Shiliew rascándose la barbilla.

\- ¿Sospechas de mi? – preguntó Sakazuki, viendo a Shiliew directamente a los ojos.

\- Sospecho de todos. Sin embargo como le he aclarado, veo al señor Borsalino como el candidato más probable para perpetrar este crimen. Algo que quiero que le quede muy claro, señor Sakazuki, es que sea quien sea ese asesino, tiene que saber que yo estaré preparado para luchar y armado.

\- ¿Piensas matarnos a todos para librarte de este lío a ti mismo?- preguntó Sakazuki.

\- No. No me serviría de nada que me encontraran en esta isla rodeado de cadáveres que mate yo mismo. Si les enseño a las autoridades la advertencia del gramófono no lo entenderían, en el mejor de los casos iría preso y en el peor a la silla eléctrica. Si queremos atrapar o defendernos de este asesino hay que tener pruebas contundentes de su verdadera identidad. Tengo varios años por delante y no pienso pasarlos en el corredor de la muerte.- concluyó Shiliew regresando a su habitación por el baño de la habitación de Akainu.

Akainu solo tragó saliva, definitivamente había algo en ese hombre le hacia sentir inquieto.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bien mis queridos lectores les tengo dos buenas noticias y una mala.

-Las buenas:

1) Entrare pronto a la universidad otra vez y como amo mi carrera estoy feliz de ingresar a ella de nuevo ¡Wiii!

2) Me hice una cuenta en DeviantArt para subir fan art (se llama TakkaRULZFanArt) y si bien no soy una artista muy buena y está un poco vacía mi cuenta por lo menos ya tengo otro lugar donde poner mi arte de cosas frikis.

-La mala:

1) Como entrare a la universidad de nuevo tendré mucho menos tiempo para subir fanfics (o fanarts en el caso de mi cuenta de DA). No abandonare mis fanfics ni nada, solo que ya no podré invertirles tanto tiempo como lo he estado haciendo este verano, haciendo entregas de fanfics / capítulos mensuales o bimensuales (dependiendo de la inspiración que tenga y de lo que me toque en el semestre, pues capaz y se pone aún más pesada mi carrera x_x). Pero no se desesperen, pues al menos que algo grave llegara a pasarme aquí estaré escribiendo.

CrazyGirlSama: Que bueno que te gustó mi fanfic. (Spoiler: Despreocúpate por Hattori, no le haré nada, después de todo el es una palomita inocente).

Monnies: Me alegra que te haya divertido tanto ese capítulo. Y como tu dices pronto todos tendrán su merecido. ¡Muahahaha!

Rossliequart: La verdad es muy triste que incluso hoy en día haya gente que se deja llevar por los prejuicios a la hora de lastimar a otros. Afortunadamente al menos en este fanfic, les va a llegar su merecido a esos desgraciados.

Como siempre les agradezco mucho por leerme y les deseo lo mejor siempre.

¡Besos y abrazos!


	9. Problemas matutinos

Capítulo 9: Problemas matutinos

Law aún tenía su bata de dormir y pijama puesta cuando llegó al comedor a las nueve y media, sintiéndose anormalmente cansado y bastante nervioso. Law raramente se levantaba a esas horas, cinco de la mañana era la hora usual en la que Law salía de su cama, seis si tenía algo de flojera o siete cuanto tenía días libres o se había desvelado. Y es que el alemán cuidaba sus horas de sueño: al cuarto a las diez se dormía usualmente y de allí no despertaba hasta la hora indicada, sin embargo, la situación en la que se encontraba actualmente le había hecho a cambiar sus hábitos. Apenas había dormido en la noche, pues cada vez que trataba de dormir era preso de alguna pesadilla o terror nocturno y terminaba despertándose asustado, con la sensación de que el asesino estaba cerca y que el sería el próximo en ser morir violentamente. Lo único que había logrado más o menos quitarle su miedo y su sueño fue el sonido del piano del comedor, el cual estaba siendo tocado por Borsalino de forma casi magistral.

A Law le comenzaba a incomodar como Borsalino se mantenía completamente tranquilo, como si nada estuviera pasando y el asesinato de la noche anterior solo hubiera sido un sueño o una broma. Junto a ellos se encontraban Judge y Sakazuki, quienes, aunque ya se habían quitado la pijama, se seguían viendo excesivamente desaliñados y desvelados, casi como si fueran pacientes de un hospital psiquiátrico o supervivientes de una catástrofe. También estaba Hancock, quien pese a la tragedia ocurrida mantenía una expresión calmada mientras ojeaba su libro. Hancock llevaba un vestido color oliva con estampado de flores, junto con unos aretes de oro y un tono de lápiz labial más obscuro que el que había usado el día anterior. A Law le llamó la atención que pese a la preocupante situación que se vivía en la casa, la señorita Boa Hancock seguía vistiendo con elegancia, casi como si fuera a ir a la iglesia o a una fiesta. Law comenzó a observar detalladamente a Hancock y pronto entendió por que Karasu parecía hipnotizado por la belleza de la señorita Boa, su rostro era fino como el de un ángel, su cuerpo voluptuoso como el de una diosa y su mirada hechizante como la de un hada. El verla tan fijamente mientras escuchaba la música de Borsalino le hacía viajar a otra dimensión paralela, en la cual aquellos asesinatos jamás habían ocurrido y el solo se encontraba reposando tranquilamente junto a ella en la playa, dejándose arrullar por el murmuro de las olas y las angelicales notas del piano.

Las fantasías de Law fueron cortadas de golpe por la áspera voz de Sakazuki.

\- ¿Crees que es buen momento para tocar el piano? –gruñó Sakazuki dirigiéndose a Borsalino furiosamente.

\- ¡Oh, por favor Sakazuki! ¡Es una canción de Gilbert y Sullivan! ¡Tu adoras a Gilbert y Sullivan! ¡Necesitamos algo de ánimos y música relajante en estos momentos! - comentó Borsalino tranquilamente.

\- Un hombre ha muerto de envenenamiento, estamos atrapados con un asesino en la casa y tu insistes en tocar el piano. ¿No te das cuenta del peligro en el que estamos? -gritó Sakazuki violentamente.

\- Por supuesto, estoy convencido de que todos probablemente vamos a morir aquí mismo, sin embargo, creo que es mala idea preocuparnos. ¿No es acaso unas vacaciones lujosas entre amigos un escenario inusualmente perfecto para aprovechar nuestras ultimas horas de vida?

\- ¡Por el amor de Agatha Christie! ¡No digas esas tonterías! ¡El asesino probablemente este entre nosotros y si no lo atrapamos va a liquidarnos! – gritó Judge horrorizado.

\- Bueno, si el o ella quiere que lo haga. He vivido una vida digna y salvo el asunto de Fisher Tiger no tengo arrepentimientos. – dijo Borsalino con una tranquilidad cínica.

Kuro llegó con el desayuno listo y comenzó a servirlo. Al parecer el mayordomo tampoco había pasado una buena noche, sus ojos estaban ojerosos y su cabello ligeramente despeinado. El desayuno, a diferencia de la elegante cena del día anterior resultó ser mucho menos lujoso: salchichas frita, pan tostado, fruta en conserva y café caliente. Law frunció el ceño al ver los horribles trozos de pan en su plato y trató de concentrarse en comer la fruta y la salchicha, sin embargo, el sabor de estas le resultaba desagradable. El durazno que le había servido Kuro junto al pan sabía demasiado dulce y procesado, casi como si fuera un trozo de hule cubierto de azúcar, mientras que la salchicha de su plato sabía a quemado y estaba prácticamente empapada de grasa, al grado que cada mordisco que le daba Law se sentía casi como si tratara de tomar una cucharada de aceite directo de la botella. Ni siquiera los espantosos panecillos que le regalaban los travestis del club nocturno a Karasu o los embutidos baratos que compraba Betty se igualaban a aquella aberración que le estaban haciendo comer en ese momento. Sin embargo, Law sabía que no era bueno culpar a Kuro por eso, seguramente el también había tenido una noche mala y eso le dificultaba hacerles un buen desayuno. Debía ser difícil hacer de comer algo decente tras haber presenciado un asesinato tan atroz e inesperado, en especial tras el descubrimiento que Law y Akainu habían hecho respecto a las estatuas.

Ahora que lo pensaba Law, no le habían dicho a nadie de ese descubrimiento, tal vez sería hora de decirles lo que había pasado respecto a aquel soldadito desaparecido. O quizá simplemente era paranoia de Law lo del soldadito, quizá siempre hubo nueve soldaditos en vez de los diez de la canción y todo estaba en su mente. Law comenzó a contar a los soldaditos mentalmente. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho... Law se estremeció.

\- ¡Alguien ha muerto! ¡Alguien ha muerto... las estatuas… Oda mío! ¡Falta otro soldadito! ¡Alguien ha muerto! - gritaba Law siendo presa del pánico.

Akainu pronto entendió a lo que se refería Law. Vio como faltaba una de las estatuillas del comedor. Vio quienes estaban a su alrededor: Borsalino, Judge, Hancock, Law y Kuro. ¡Faltaba Shiliew y el matrimonio Lucci! ¡Uno de esos tres había muerto!

\- ¡Tranquilízate! ¡Hay que buscar a la víctima, quizá el asesino aún este al lado suyo! - dijo Akainu, parándose de su silla velozmente.

Sin embargo, antes de que el pudiera salir de la sala vio a Lucci ante el con un semblante derrotado. En sus brazos cargaba a Kalifa, quien evidentemente estaba muerta. Pese a la conmoción y el drama por el que pasaban la paloma de Lucci seguía posada en su hombro como si nada.

\- Mi esposa fue asesinada esta mientras dormía…- dijo Lucci secamente.

\- ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Sacrebleu! ¡Que horror! ¡Hay que huir de aquí ahora! – gritó Judge temblando de miedo.

\- ¿Usted durmió en la misma habitación que ella? - preguntó Law directamente.

\- Si, dormimos juntos. Después de que usted se fuera yo me quede con ella y la abracé hasta que se tranquilizó y se quedo dormida. Yo me dormí poco después de eso y al despertar esta mañana ella ya estaba…- Lucci no terminó de hilar la oración. Pronto sus ojos comenzaron a hacerse acuosos y se tumbó de rodillas al suelo sin dejar de sujetar el cadáver de su esposa.

\- De acuerdo. Ha de ser muy duro para usted haber sufrido esta clase de pérdida tan súbita. Sin embargo, hay que tener cuidado, tenemos que ir a examinar el cadáver de su esposa con cuidado, para determinar de que murió exactamente y quien la mató. -dijo Law tratando de sonar compasivo.

Lucci simplemente asintió con la cabeza, se sentía muy culpable y vacío tras la muerte de Kalifa, pues sabía que su muerte era culpa de aquella mentira que los dos habían conjurado juntos y que posiblemente, si no le hubiera insistido en acompañarlo a esas supuestas vacaciones con el desconocido M. Prince nada de eso hubiera pasado.

\- ¿Alguien de casualidad ha visto al señor de La Lluvia? ¡Es el único de los invitados vivos que no está por ninguna parte de esta sala! - exclamó Hancock nerviosamente.

Akainu entró en pánico. Aquel peligroso hombre con el que había hablado en la noche podía ser el perpetrador del asesinato de Kalifa o bien la próxima víctima de M. Prince.

\- ¡Rápido! ¡Hay que organizarnos y buscarlo! ¡Los hombres tomen armas o algún objeto que puedan usar para atacar! ¡No sabemos que diablos le haya pasado a ese sujeto y no hay que arriesgarnos! ¡Y alguien proteja a la señorita Hancock y encárguese de cuidar el cuerpo de Kalifa! - comandó Akainu enérgicamente.

\- ¡Ni crean que me quedare como damisela en apuros mientras se van a buscar a ese narizón horrible! ¡Yo misma iré a buscarlo! - dijo Hancock mientras agarraba el sartén donde había preparado el desayuno el señor Kuro, esperando a usarlo como arma.

\- ¡Pero señorita Hancock, ese asesino podría tratar de atentar contra su honor y lastimarla! - chilló Judge.

\- ¡Que lo intente a ver si me dejo! -dijo firmemente Hancock saliendo del comedor rápidamente.

El resto la imitó, agarrando cuchillos y objetos pesados que pudieran usar para defenderse y salieron de la sala en direcciones distintas obstinados en dar con el paradero de Shiliew. Mientras, por su parte, Law ayudo a Lucci a llevar a Kalifa a su habitación. El médico alemán estuvo a punto de salir del cuarto sin embargo se detuvo por un momento.

\- ¿No vas a acompañarnos a buscar a Shiliew? - preguntó Law desconcertado.

\- No… no tengo la energía para hacerlo. Necesito estar un rato solo. Mi esposa, yo aún no puedo superarla… ella no merecía morir, todo esto es mi culpa, la embarque en esa mentira estúpida y ahora esta muerta…- dijo Lucci al borde de las lagrimas.

Law suspiró. No se sentía cómodo dejando a Lucci solo, sin embargo, el también tenía que ayudar a buscar a Shiliew.

\- Lo entiendo. Ten cuidado aquí. -dijo Law saliendo de la habitación, dejando a Lucci solo junto a su paloma y el cadáver de su esposa.

Law salió del cuarto cuidadosamente y procedió a recorrer toda la casa en busca de Shiliew. Tras un largo rato buscándolo por el segundo y tercer piso, Law se reencontró con los demás quienes estaban desesperadamente buscando a Shiliew en el patio.

\- Me pregunto donde estará ese sujeto. A decir verdad, todo su comportamiento me ha inquietado bastante desde anoche. -comentó Hancock.

\- Quizá ya haya sido asesinado. - dijo secamente Law.

\- No lo creo, sería muy raro que hubiera muerto sin tratar de pelear o hacer algo, además no hemos encontrado su cadáver. -contestó Sakazuki- Ayer en la noche el me mostró una pistola para su defensa personal. No creo que el haya sido tan tonto como para aventurarse solo en esta mansión sin su arma.

\- ¡Entonces el es el asesino! ¡Seguramente nos esta planeando matar a todos y su arma solo es evidencia de sus verdaderas intenciones! -gritó Judge.

\- Sigue sin hacer sentido del todo. – dijo Law frunciendo el ceño- Los dos asesinatos cometidos anoche eran iguales a los versos de la canción de los soldaditos. Recuerden la letra "Diez soldaditos se fueron a cenar, uno se atragantó, ya solo quedan nueve". Eustass Kid murió tras haber comido justo tras probar una copa de vino. Tras eso el señor Sakazuki y yo nos percatamos que una de las estatuas de soldaditos del comedor había desaparecido, dejando nueve soldaditos en vez de diez. Luego viene: ¨Nueve soldaditos estuvieron despiertos hasta muy tarde; uno se quedó dormido y entonces quedaron ocho. ¨ Kalifa se durmió después de su ataque de pánico y quedamos ocho. Y de nuevo desapareció una estatuilla. No hay ninguna parte de la canción que hable de armas de fuego o pistolas. Sin embargo, el siguiente verso dice: "Ocho soldaditos viajaron por Devon; uno dijo que se quedaría allí y quedaron siete." Por lo que lo más probable es que la siguiente parte del plan de este hombre involucre algo relacionado con viajar a Devon o moverse lejos…

\- No se que tan buenos sean ustedes los alemanes con la geografía, pero puedo asegurar que no estamos en Devon. ¡Esto es América no Inglaterra! ¡Es imposible que viajemos a Devon en estos momentos! - exclamó el mayordomo Kuro.

\- Sin embargo, hay un dato que olvidan ustedes. -intervino Sakazuki- Esta propiedad pertenecía originalmente a la aristócrata Catarina Devon. Incluso hay un retrato de ella en la sala principal. Por lo que es posible que Shiliew…

\- ¡Pudiera morir frente a ese retrato! ¡Y muy probablemente el señor Lucci sea el responsable de su muerte o viceversa! -concluyó Law.

\- Entonces quizá aún podamos rescatarlo. ¡Vamos adentro! ¡No hay tiempo que perder! -gritó Akainu, provocando que los demás se movilizaran velozmente a dentro de la casa.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Bueno, lectoras y lectores, regresé con otro capítulo de este fanfic. Espero lo estén disfrutando tanto como yo. La verdad este mes de septiembre ha sido un mes caótico para mi en muchos sentidos (exámenes, tarea, vida personal y familiar, etc.), por lo que decidí darme un rato de relax para escribir mis fanfics y mostrárselos a ustedes.

Monnie´s: Jajaja, la verdad si me reí mucho con esos chistes, la verdad no los ¨veo¨ ofensivos (unos antiguos compañeros de trabajo también eran ciegos y a veces hacían chistes de ese estilo). Gracias por tus palabras y tus buenos deseos, aunque no publique tan seguido aquí como quisiera seguiré teniéndote a ti y a mis lectores en mente.

Rosslie: No te preocupes, tarde o temprano todos sufrirán y caerán. ¡Muahahaha! Muchas gracias por los buenos deseos, la verdad es que ahorita mis estudios se han vuelto prioritarios, en especial porque ya voy a comenzar a dar clases en un aula como asistente (mi carrera es relacionada a la educación), sin embargo, a veces necesito despejarme un rato y bueno, para eso leo, checo series o hago fanfics/fanarts.

Como siempre les mando besos y abrazos, deseándoles nada más que lo mejor y agradeciéndoles por leer este fanfic.


	10. Un ave solitaria

Capítulo 10: Un ave solitaria

Todos corrieron a la sala principal, empuñando sus armas improvisadas con una furia defensiva. Pero al entrar no encontraron a nadie más cerca de la sala o del retrato de Devon.

\- Quizá el asesino ha anticipado nuestros movimientos y lo ha matado en otro sitio. – dijo Kizaru tranquilamente- Por cierto ¿Alguien aquí ha usado la alberca esta mañana? ¡Me muero de ganas de nadar allí ahora mismo! ¡Ah! Creo que hay algo de agua en el piso. ¡Que ocurrencia tan rara!

Pronto los demás vieron como en el piso había un rastro de humedad y diminutos charcos de agua los cuales se dirigían a la cocina. Seguramente eran las huellas de alguien. De repente la puerta de la cocina comenzó a abrirse con lentitud, revelando al individuo que habían estado buscando por tanto tiempo.

Estaba vestido solo con un pequeño traje de baño, completamente empapado y en sus gruesos labios, en vez de tener su tabaco habitual, sostenían un pedazo de pan tostado con mantequilla derretida el cual mordisqueaba despreocupadamente. Pese a la pose despreocupada e inofensiva de Shiliew, Hancock no pudo contenerse a si misma y procedió a darle una fuerte patada a la cabeza, tumbándolo en el suelo completamente adolorido y desconcertado, tras lo cual procedió a golpearlo repetidamente, al grado de que tuvieron que intervenir los demás invitados de la casa para evitar que Hancock terminara lastimando a Shiliew gravemente.

\- ¡Viejo cochino! ¡Como se atreve a pasearse por allí en paños menores! - gritó Hancock mientras que Law y Borsalino se esforzaban en contenerla.

\- Para su información señorita Hancock, es mi traje de baño. De hecho, traje mi bata de pijama conmigo, está en el sillón de terciopelo rojo. - contestó Shiliew adolorido por la paliza de la que había sido víctima.

\- ¡Sigue algo inapropiado! ¡El traje de baño se debe usar cuando uno se baña o se broncea, no para deambular en el interior de una casa! - contestó Hancock enfadada.

\- De todas maneras, eso no amerita que haya golpeado al señor Shiliew de tal manera señorita Hancock, en especial en estas circunstancias. – contestó Law mientras ayudaba a Shiliew a ponerse de pie y lo llevaba al sillón donde se encontraba su bata, la cual le ayudo a ponerse de forma delicada.

\- A decir verdad, he pasado por peores dolores durante los enfrentamientos que he tenido en Europa y África. Aunque, francamente, me parece refrescante que mi agresor esta vez sea una dama en vez de un hombre armado y aparte de eso que esa dama sea bastante atractiva. En serio bombón, tu me puedes azotar todo lo que quieras. Soy todo tuyo. -bromeó Shiliew sonriendo pícaramente. Hancock se sorprendió al escuchar el piropo de Shilliew, sonrojándose vivamente.

\- ¡Que atrevido! ¡Decir obscenidades así a una dama virgen e inocente como yo! ¡Debería darle vergüenza! -gritó Hancock indignada.

\- Disculpe mi falta de cortesía, pero ya sabes lo bobos que podemos ser los hombres a veces, en especial frente a bellas damas como usted.

\- ¡Usted tiene razón! ¡Los hombres son unos brutos! ¡La única excepción es mi amado Luffy! ¡Ojalá yo salga con vida de esta isla maldita para correr y abrazarlo! -exclamó melodramáticamente.

Law se limitó a gruñir silenciosamente ante las declaraciones de Shiliew y Hancock. Lo que había dicho Karasu respecto a las mujeres atractivas era cierto, cualquier pecado que ellas cometieran les sería perdonado solo por su belleza e incluso se les daría licencia de cometer más.

Sin embargo, no podía culpar a Shiliew del todo, posiblemente si el hubiera sido la víctima tampoco hubiera reclamado, o al menos lo hubiera hecho de manera discreta. "¡Enojarse con una mujer bella es una misión imposible!" pensó Law frunciendo el ceño, tras lo cual se fue a buscar su botiquín a toda prisa. El médico alemán subió y bajo de su recamara trayendo consigo su botiquín médico, con el cual atendió a Shiliew rápidamente, mientras que por su parte el mayordomo Kuro se limitó a traer toallas para que se secara aquel herido hombre.

\- ¡Ugh! Por el amor de Oda, esas patadas fueron tan fuertes que incluso ahora alucino con pájaros como caricatura de cine…- dijo Shiliew adolorido mientras volteaba al techo. Law también volteó al techo y pudo percatarse que había un ave volando también.

\- No es una alucinación, en efecto hay un pájaro volando en el interior de este cuarto. - dijo Law algo sorprendido por la presencia de aquella ave.

\- ¿No era esa la paloma de monsenieur Lucci? -preguntó Judge nerviosamente.

Un silencio incomodo se apoderó de la sala. De todos los invitados vivos el único que faltaba era Rob Lucci, por lo que pronto temieron lo peor.

Law corrió rápidamente a la habitación de Lucci, encontrando pronto el cuerpo de la víctima, tumbada en el piso con una mirada vacía, lengua de fuera y una expresión fatídica. Y frente al cuerpo de Lucci se encontraba a un horroroso retrato de una mujer de facciones toscas y arrugadas, cubierta joyas y pieles de zorro. Law pudo suponer de quien era la protagonista de aquel horrible retrato: Catarina Devon.

¨Diez soldaditos se fueron a cenar;

uno se asfixió y quedaron nueve.

Nueve soldaditos estuvieron despiertos hasta muy tarde;

uno se quedó dormido y entonces quedaron ocho.

Ocho soldaditos viajaron por Devon;

uno dijo que se quedaría allí y quedaron siete…

Ahora estaba más que claro quien había sido el octavo soldadito de la canción.

XXXXXXXX

Bueno aquí mi siguiente capítulo y la conclusión del arco de Lucci. Si quieren saber como era el traje de baño de Shilew en este capítulo les recomiendo que vean el vídeo de "100 Years of Fashion: Men's Swimwear" del canal de Youtube Glam, Inc., el modelo de traje de baño que Shiliew usa es el de 1935 (año aproximado donde se ubica mi historia), ojalá les haya gustado ese pedacito de fan service, jejeje.

Locatix : (Recibe la bendición de Locatix) Gracias por tu comentario y tu bendición, me haces muy feliz (Manda un abrazo virtual).

Rosaliequart: Borsalino es un hombre de gustos finos, eso no se lo quita nadie. Y si Hancock es hermosa, pero yo tampoco perdonaría a Hancock de sus crímenes contra los animalitos.

Monnie's: (Des)Afortunadamente del malvado de Shiliew no se nos murió en esta entrega, pero recuerden que aquí a todos les llegará su merecido. ¡Muahahahaha!

¡Les deseo muy felices fiestas a mis fieles lectores y les mando mis mejores deseos a todos!


	11. Culpable

Capítulo 11: Culpable

Tras el anuncio de la muerte de Lucci todos habían tratado de quedarse en la sala del primer piso, a excepción de Kuro, quien decidió a asear el resto de la casa y pronto regresó a la cocina donde se dispuso a preparar la comida. Law había determinado que la causa de muerte de Lucci fue un caso de envenenamiento y que en este caso el veneno había sido le inyectado, a diferencia de Kid quien lo había ingerido en la comida. Y como era de esperarse otra figura de soldadito había desaparecido del centro de mesa del comedor. Al parecer aquel asesino había actuado rápido y había aprovechado la conmoción de la desaparición de Shiliew para acabar con Lucci de una forma rápida pero discreta. Si Rob Lucci rogó por su vida nadie pudo oírlo. Law sintió algo lástima por Lucci, Kalifa y su pequeña paloma blanca, la cual ahora volaba desorientada por la casa, deteniéndose en lugares al azar y retomando el vuelo al poco tiempo. Se veía tan sola y desubicada sin sus dueños, rondando por todos lados sin saber que hacer con su vida. De todas las victimas de aquel asesinato la paloma era por mucho la que menos merecía pasar por aquellos sufrimientos.

\- ¡Como odio a ese pajarraco horrible! -gritó Hancock señalando a la inocente paloma blanca, la cual se había parado sobre uno de los animales disecados de la sala.

\- ¿Quieres que la mate? Tengo un arma en mi recamara y no es por presumir, pero mi puntería es más que excelente. -sugirió Shiliew a Hancock.

\- ¡Por todo lo que quiera no saque ningún arma ni diga donde se encuentra! ¡El asesino podría oír donde está y matarnos con su pistola, monsenieur Shiliew! – chilló Judge aterrado.

\- Pfff… que ridículo, si el asesino quisiera matarnos con un arma ya lo hubiera hecho desde el principio. Además, tengo otra arma aquí mismo, justo en el bolsillo de la mi bata de pijama, así que si quieren puedo dispararle a esa horrible palomilla, si así lo desean. – contestó Shiliew mientras que sacaba el arma de su bolsillo.

\- ¡Sacrrebleu! ¡Dos armas al mismo tiempo y en la misma casa! ¡Ustedes los americanos si que tienen un fetiche con las armas! -gritó Judge indignado.

\- Para su información soy británico. Aunque ya tengo bastante tiempo viviendo aquí en América, mi sangre sigue siendo orgullosamente inglesa. -contestó Shiliew sacando el arma de su bolsillo.

Akainu respiró hondamente. Aquella arma era la misma que el había mostrado en la noche, sin embargo, Shiliew había dicho que tenía un arma en su habitación de una forma muy casual, por lo que Akainu sospechaba que Shiliew probablemente solo tuviera un arma y que hubiera pretendido ir al piso de arriba para aparentar que el no la había tenido en sus manos todo este tiempo. "¿Por qué habría hecho eso?" se preguntó Akainu rascándose la barba en silencio.

\- He terminado de servir la comida del día de hoy. – dijo el mayordomo Kuro interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Akainu.

\- ¿No podría servírnosla aquí? -preguntó Hancock al mayordomo- Me acaba de dar un calambre horrible y estoy aún muy conmocionada por los eventos como para ir a la sala donde la noche de ayer envenenaron a un hombre, en verdad me sentiría mucho mejor comiendo recostada en este sofá.

\- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Hancock, la verdad es incomodo cenar donde hace una noche había un cadáver. – agregó Judge.

\- Bueno, me parece una forma de comer poco ortodoxa, pero si ustedes insisten les comenzare a servir aquí mismo. – dijo el mayordomo, trayendo desde el comedor una bandeja repleta de sándwiches tostados rellenos de carnes frías, vegetales y queso derretido.

Law casi vomitó al ver la descomunal cantidad de pan en esa bandeja. Definitivamente no comería nada de eso.

\- Disculpe señor Kuro ¿No habrá algo que no tenga pan en esta comida? – preguntó Law.

\- Si usted quiere comer algo que no sea pan métase a la cocina, yo no voy a perder el tiempo tratando de adivinar sus patéticos gustos culinarios. – respondió Kuro groseramente.

Kuro, pese a tratar de ocultarlo y enfocarse en sus labores, se encontraba bastante alterado por la situación en la que lo habían atrapado. ¿Por qué había aceptado esa oferta de empleo? ¿Qué no pudo haberse conformado con su sueldo como asistente de cocina en la panadería de la familia Charlotte en vez de aventurarse a esa asquerosa mansión en medio de la nada? ¿Por qué rayos esa estúpida de Kaya Syrup le había heredado tan poco dinero tras todo lo que el había hecho por ella y su maldita familia?

Kaya Syrup fue heredera del importante hombre de negocios Benjamín Syrup, quien había hecho todo lo posible por darle una buena educación a su hija, la cual, pese a su delicado estado de salud debido a su asma y a haber quedado con una movilidad reducida como resultado de al polio, solía estar feliz siempre y mostrarse generosa ante todos. Aquella educación le llevó a adentrarse en el mundo del arte, volviéndose una pintora y escritora destacada en la sociedad de East Blue. Tras la muerte de Benjamín Syrup, Kaya decidió vender la empresa de su padre y en vez de dedicarse a los negocios se volvió artista de forma profesional, ganando una cantidad moderada en comparación a su padre, pero lo suficientemente generosa para pagar los sueldos de sus empleados domésticos, sus tratamientos de salud y alguno que otro lujo. Sin embargo, a Kuro aquella paga no le parecía suficiente, el merecía más. El sabía que Kaya Syrup había hecho un testamento recientemente, para que así, en caso de que su salud se agravara o sufriera algún accidente sus bienes cayeran en las manos correctas. Kuro sospechaba ser uno de los herederos de aquella fortuna de la joven Kaya, por lo que pronto comenzó a fantasear con la muerte de Kaya y la fortuna que le dejaría tras eso. Fantaseaba con dejarla sin sus tratamientos médicos, tirarla por las escaleras o incluso acuchillarla mientras dormía y después retirarse a vivir de la fortuna de Kaya, pero el temor a ser descubierto le previno de actuar sus macabros sueños.

No sería hasta aquella macabra tarde dominical que el podría poner a prueba su maligno genio y cumplir sus perversas fantasías. La lluvia de invernal y la nieve había sido muy fuerte aquella semana, por lo que Kaya había tenido que quedarse en casa para prevenir sufrir un ataque de asma severo o enfermarse por aquellas condiciones de clima. Esas medidas, sin embargo, eran insuficientes para calmar su enfermedad, requiriendo la asistencia del señor Kuro para medicarse. Aquella tarde Kuro pudo oír a Kaya sufrir un ataque, pero, pese a los gritos de agonía de aquella dama, el malvado mayordomo no acudió a su auxilio, prefiriendo dejarla sufrir en su lecho. Kuro se mantuvo sentado en una de las sillas del primer piso de la casa, leyendo el periódico y tarareando como si nada, esforzándose por ignorar el suplicio de Kaya. No había nadie más para ayudarla, así que, si ella moría, Kuro podía pretender que fue algo instantáneo y nadie lo cuestionaría.

No fue hasta que alguien toco la puerta que Kuro despegó los ojos del periódico semanal para ver quien era el responsable de aquel alboroto.

\- ¡Buenos días señor Kuro! ¡He venido a ver a Kaya! -dijo Usopp Soeking, uno de los estrafalarios amigos de Kaya.

Kuro frunció el ceño. ¡Como odiaba a ese horrible tipo! Usopp Soeking era un artista de origen africano, quien estudiaba en la misma escuela de arte que Kaya y usualmente se la pasaba inventando cuentos locos y mentiras extravagantes. Posiblemente el hubiera tolerado el comportamiento de aquel hombre de no ser por que aquel estúpido la había involucrado en el activismo a favor de los negros y demás razas. "¡Como si involucrarse con el feminismo y los artistas surreales no hubiera sido suficiente idiotez para Kaya!" pensó Kuro, enojado por las malas influencias de aquel tipo.

\- Disculpe, pero la señorita Kaya esta indispuesta en estos momentos. Vuelva otro día. -contestó Kuro fríamente. Algo le hizo presentir a Usopp que la escusa de Kuro ocultaba algo.

\- ¿Indispuesta? Oh. No se preocupe, ya le he visitado antes estando enferma, solo déjeme ir a darle un regalito pequeño que me gustaría darle antes de irme a Turquía…

\- No. ¡Largo de aquí! -gritó Kuro firmemente.

Usopp no se movió, se mantuvo en silencio, cosa que le permitió oír los quejidos de Kaya que aumentaban en cuanto su intensidad desde el segundo piso.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Por Oda! ¡Kaya esta teniendo un ataque de asma, hay que ir a tratarla! -gritó Usopp.

\- Eso haré cuando se largue. -contestó Kuro.

\- ¡Lo mejor será que la lleve al hospital enseguida! ¿No necesita que los conduzca en mi coche? – exclamo preocupadamente Usopp.

\- ¡No! ¡No necesita que un maldito negro la conduzca a ningún hospital! ¡Yo la llevaré personalmente! ¡Ahora lárgate de aquí enseguida! ¡Y pobre de ti si te vuelvo a ver por aquí! -gritó encolerizado el mayordomo.

\- ¡Kaya necesita mi ayuda! ¡Necesita ir a un médico, yo puedo llevarla!

\- ¡Yo la llevaré cuando sea pertinente! ¡Y si te acercas, aunque sea un centímetro más a esa mocosa lisiada te matare como la rata inútil que eres! -amenazó Kuro, sacando el rifle de defensa personal de la familia Syrup. Dicha acción aterrorizo tanto a Usopp que el huyó despavorido a su auto completamente aterrado por el estado de salud de Kaya y la amenaza racista de la que había sido víctima.

Y así Kuro continuó ignorando los quejidos agonizantes de Kaya hasta que estos cesaron por completo.

Al día siguiente, Kuro pretendió estar sorprendido por la muerte de Kaya, lloro lagrimas de cocodrilo y ayudó a la familia Syrup en la organización del funeral de la joven artista. Sin embargo, a la hora del testamento, Kuro encontró lo que más temía: la suma que Kaya le había heredado no era la fortuna inmensurable que el pensaba, siendo solamente 8,00 dólares*, que, si bien le vinieron bastante bien, no fueron lo suficiente para retirarse. Kuro se enfadó tras descubrir que tanto su fortuna como su arte había sido donado a una organización antirracista de la que Usopp era orgullosamente miembro.

"¡Todo esto es culpa de Usopp! Seguramente el había convencido a Kaya de malgastar su dinero en esas patéticas organizaciones antirracistas en vez de habérselo dado a el mismo. ¡Seguramente el le había dicho a M. Prince lo que había ocurrido con Kaya!" pensaba enojado Kuro mientras veía como los huéspedes de aquella casa comenzaban a mordisquear sus emparedados.

\- ¿No nos podría traer un poco de vino? – preguntó Hancock amablemente a Kuro.

Kuro gruñó en silencio y fue a la cocina, regresando con una botella y varias copas de vino las cuales comenzó a servir de inmediato. Odiaba tener que servir a esa bola de inútiles ricachones en las circunstancias tan precarias en las que se encontraba, pero al tratarse de la hermosa Hancock, Kuro no podía darse el lujo de desobedecerle.

\- Visto a lo complicado de la situación de M. Prince he decidido que lo correcto sería hacer una clase de votación para ver quien es el posible culpable de esta serie de eventos desafortunados. Esta claro que el asesino es uno de nosotros, por lo que cada uno escribirá de forma anónima, el nombre de la persona presuntamente culpable de estos tres crímenes acontecidos en nuestra estancia y cuando terminen dejarán esta hoja doblada en el cofrecillo que esta sobre la mesilla. Luego leeremos los resultados para determinar a nuestro posible sospechoso. – dijo Borsalino sacando una pequeña libretita de su bolsillo, tras lo cual comenzó a cortar hojas de aquella libreta y a ir repartiéndolas a cada comensal y a Kuro.

Cada uno escribió con pluma el nombre del sospechoso que tenían en mente y tal como instruyó Borsalino, metieron los papeles en el cofrecillo de la mesa. Al haber terminado todos Borsalino procedió a leer los resultados.

\- El primer papel es un voto para "Shiliew Dela Lluvia", el segundo un voto para Trafaglar Water D. Law, el tercer voto es para Kuro Klandahore, el cuarto voto para… ohhh… es para mi mismo… que raro. Bueno, prosiguiendo el quinto voto es para Akainu Sakazuki, el sexto es para la señorita Boa Hancock y el séptimo para... Kuro Klandahore. Por lo tanto, por mayoría relativa se ha decidido que Kuro Klandahore es nuestro principal sospechoso…

Kuro golpeó la mesa con sus manos tirando la bandeja de sándwiches en el proceso.

\- ¿Por qué sospechan de mi? ¿Es por que soy el mayordomo a caso? ¿Creen que el mayordomo es el culpable como siempre? – gritó Kuro poniéndose a la defensiva instantáneamente.

\- No todos pensamos eso, por favor, relájese señor Kuro. – dijo Borsalino calmadamente.

\- ¿Es porque he sido el que más tiempo ha pasado en esta casa? ¿Es porque serví la cena? ¿Es porque serví la copa del señor Kidd? – inquirió Kuro.

\- Técnicamente yo he pasado más tiempo en esta casa, pues cuando mi ex novia era propietaria de esta mansión pasaba mis días libres con ella aquí mismo. -aclaró Shiliew tratando de apaciguar a Kuro

\- ¡Entonces es por la copa de vino del señor Kidd! – gritó el mayordomo.

\- Nadie ha mencionado nada de eso por el momento. Solo hay dos personas que sospechan de usted… – dijo Borsalino.

\- ¿Y porque de mi? ¿Qué he hecho? ¡Soy inocente y para probar que no les he envenenado, beberé vino de las copas que les he servido y me comeré sus emparedados! – exclamó Kuro tras lo cual comenzó a arrebatarles las copas a todos y beber rápidamente su contenido.

\- ¡Señor Klandahore, no haga cosas imprudentes! – gritó Akainu, pero Kuro, lejos de obedecerle, le arrebató su sándwich de la mano y lo comenzó a comer salvajemente.

\- ¡Esto no tiene veneno! ¡Miren, sigo vivo! ¡Soy inocente! – gritaba Kuro con la boca aún llena de emparedado.

\- Señor Kuro, por favor, necesita tranquilizarse. – dijo Law tratando de razonar con el pobre mayordomo, pero este, lejos de calmarse le arrebató la copa de vino que le había dejado a Law tragándose el contenido de esta de un sorbo.

\- ¡Seguro tu eres de los que cree que yo soy culpable! ¡Por eso rechazaste mis emparedados! ¡Porque crees que estaban envenenados, pero no esa así! ¡No tienen veneno! – gritó Kuro desesperado, tras lo cual le arrebató el emparedado a Shiliew comiéndoselo desordenadamente.

\- Señor Kuro, lo que pasó fue simplemente un malentendido. Por favor, no haga un diluvio de una copa de agua. – gruñó Shiliew perdiendo lo que quedaba de su paciencia.

\- ¡Pamplinas! ¡Todos ustedes me quieren acusar de asesino! ¡Y para probar mi inocencia beberé todo el vino de la botella que les serví a ustedes y al señor Kidd anoche! ¡Así verán que no esta envenenada y que yo no maté a nadie! – gritó Kuro en un estado de histeria absoluta, tras lo cual comenzó a beber el vino directamente de la botella.

\- ¡No sea ridículo, viejo borracho! ¡Usted solo busca escusa para embriagarse! -chilló Hancock harta del comportamiento del mayordomo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso cree que los voy a matar como lo hice con Kaya? – confesó Kuro en un estado de ebriedad y locura.

\- ¿Usted asesino a Kaya? – preguntó perplejo el señor Judge.

Kuro se quedó en completo silencio, dándose cuenta de la confesión involuntaria que había hecho.

\- ¡No, no lo hice! ¡Me retiro! ¡No dejaré que hagan calumnias en contra mía! – gritó Kuro saliendo de la sala hacia la habitación donde dormía usualmente.

Pese a gritar a todo pulmón que era inocente, muy en el fondo Kuro sabía que era el culpable, quizá no de los asesinatos perpetrados en Marineford, pero si de el de Kaya. Y la justicia muy pronto le daría su merecido.

XXXX

Y para que no crean que Kaya era tacaña la equivalencia de 800 dólares de 1935 a dólares del 2020 es de 15,34173 dólares (que serían más o menos 320,8274 pesos mexicanos, 1610,467 yenes japoneses y 71,24332 reales brasileños), así que, si bien Kuro no se volvió Lex Luthor con ese dinero, seguramente no le cayó nada mal.

Por su parte la inspiración de la escena de Kuro embriagándose se basó parcialmente en una escena de la adaptación cinematográfica de "Y no quedó ninguno" hecha en 1945, la cual es relativamente fiel al libro (aunque con toquecillos de comedia) con excepción del final el cual no tiene nada que ver con la obra de Agatha Christie.

Y para ver quien sospechan que es el asesino dejaré una encuesta en la entrada de mi pagina de FFN para que voten por quien crean que es el asesino. Su voto no cambiará el final del fanfic (ya lo tengo en escrito en mi mente), pero hará las cosas más emocionantes.

Como siempre les agradezco un montón sus comentarios a Rosslie y a Monnie´s, la verdad es que me han ayudado a sentirme mejor ahorita que en la casa estoy pasando por una situación muy triste y que escribir se ha vuelto una de las cosas con las que me más me desahogo.


	12. La merienda

Capítulo 12: La merienda

Pese a la tensión en el aire y la ausencia de Kuro la tarde había transcurrido de una forma relativamente tranquila. Borsalino había comenzado a tocar piano nuevamente, Akainu se trataba de enfocar en su libro, Shiliew se había ido a su habitación, Judge trataba de jugar cartas con Law, mientras que por su parte Hancock, tras acabar de leer su libro, se había ido a la cocina. La adorable paloma de los Lucci finalmente se había cansado de volar en círculos, por lo que esta comenzó a picotear los restos de pan tostado que Shiliew había tirado accidentalmente en el piso. Comenzaba a llover afuera, cosa que, si bien, no les preocupaba mucho, poco hacía por hacerles la velada agradable.

\- ¿No es acaso el olor de mar y tierra mojada relajante? – exclamó Borsalino tras acabar de tocar otra melodía de Gilbert y Sullivan.

Akainu gruño en silencio, odiaba la forma en la que Borsalino se desenvolvía con calma ante aquel embrollo y más después de la discusión con Kuro que había acontecido hacía apenas un par de horas. ¡Hasta la paloma del señor Lucci se veía más preocupada que Borsalino! Akainu se sentía muy desconcertado con aquella actitud tranquila de Borsalino, quizá Shiliew hacía lo correcto en sospechar de el después de todo. Súbitamente el sonido de un disparo distrajo a Akainu de los pensamientos de su mente, haciendo que el se pusiera pecho a tierra de forma inmediata.

\- ¡Ahhhh! ¡El asesino ha venido por nosotros! ¡Socorro! – gritó Judge histéricamente.

\- Solo fue un disparo de prueba. Ustedes ya saben que yo no lastimaría a nadie. Solo quería demostrarle al asesino que yo no dudaré en dispararle. – dijo el tirador haciendo acto de presencia en la sala. Akainu se levantó del suelo al reconocer a Shiliew y procedió a reclamarle por su imprudencia.

\- ¡Maldito imbécil! ¿Qué no ves la situación en la que estamos? Además, dos de los sospechosos ni siquiera se encuentran entre nosotros. – gritó Akainu enfadado.

\- Mis disculpas entonces. – replicó secamente Shiliew.

Hancok salió de la cocina, mostrándose poco o nada intimidada por el alboroto que había causado Shiliew. Llevaba el cabello oculto en un paliacate blanco, un mantel de cocina viejo a modo de delantal y su vestido estaba manchado de harina. En sus brazos Hancock también sostenía una charola con unas teteras, tacitas y varios platos con comida caliente.

\- Me aburrí un poco y dado a que el señor Kuro no se presentó a ofrecernos una merienda como debería haberlo hecho yo me di la tarea de cocinar algunos hotcakes caseros y hacer algo de té caliente para todos. – dijo Hancock.

\- ¡Magnífico! ¡Yo adoro los hotcakes! -exclamó Borsalino alegremente, dirigiéndose a la sala principal donde se encontraba Hancock.

\- Agarren un plato cada uno y recuerden, si tienen más hambre tengo un par de hotcakes de sobra en la cocina. – dijo Hancock campantemente.

\- ¿Hay leche para ponerle al té? – preguntó Shilliew.

\- Oh, por supuesto que hay leche, la puse en la tetera rosa. La tetera blanca tiene té Earl Grey, mientras que la azul tiene té negro. – contestó Hancock.

Los hombres no tardaron en agarrar aquellos platos y servirse rápidamente té y aquellos deliciosos círculos de masa caliente, los cuales estaban cubiertos de miel, mantequilla y varios frutos secos. Law era el único de aquella sala que no se atrevía a probar ni un pedazo, pues encontraba la textura harinosa de aquel postre demasiado incomoda y similar al pan. Sin embargo, el médico alemán seguía teniendo hambre, por lo que procedió a tratar de separar los pedazos de pasas y miel del resto del postre, para así poder comérselos sin tocar aquel asqueroso pan plano. Shiliew pareció notar el excéntrico comportamiento de Law, riendo silenciosamente al verlo separar los frutos secos y la miel del resto postre.

\- No es de mi incumbencia señor Trafaglar, pero usted se está perdiendo de la mejor parte de ese postre. – dijo Shiliew.

\- En general me desagrada el pan y la comida con harina, incluyendo el postre de la señorita Hancock. – contestó Law secamente.

Aparentemente Law hizo su comentario en voz muy alta, pues Hancock inmediatamente se sintió ofendida por la opinión de Law.

\- ¡Como te atreves a insultar mi comida y desperdiciarla! ¡Después de todo el esfuerzo que hice para cocinarla! ¡Santo Oda, hay niños muriendo de hambre que venderían su alma por uno de mis hotcakes y tu simplemente los picoteas con tus cubiertos y los desperdicias! – rugió Hancock haciendo palidecer a Law del miedo.

\- Bueno, si le sirve de consuelo yo con gusto me puedo acabar la porción de Law, después de todo sus habilidades culinarias son más que asombrosas. – dijo Borsalino mientras agarraba con sus manos el hotcake de Law y lo ponía sobre su plato.

\- El señor Borsalino tiene razón, usted cocina de maravilla. En verdad daría lo que fuese por que mi mujer cocinara la mitad de bien de lo que cocina usted. – añadió Shiliew.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Mil gracias señor Shiliew! No tenía idea de que usted estuviese casado. – exclamó Hancock sorprendida.

Shiliew sonrió y señaló el anillo dorado que adornaba su dedo anular.

\- No me gusta presumir mucho de mi pareja, ni mucho menos de nuestro hijo no nacido.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Que interesante! Ojalá usted pronto pueda ver a su hijo o hija y a su esposa. Seguramente usted ha de sentirse bendecido con esa mujer. – dijo Borsalino emocionado. Shiliew por su parte frunció el ceño y se llevó su puro a la boca y tras expulsar una nube de humo maloliente suspiró amargadamente.

\- Llevo dos años casado con ella y no soporto su comida. Lo único que ella puede cocinar sin provocar un incendio es carne enlatada y ensalada de papa hervida. ¡La muy floja ni siquiera se molesta en ponerle leche al té y siempre me lo sirve frío! Pero bueno, uno no puede esperar mucho de las mujeres americanas, ellas solo quieren exprimirte dinero para joyería, lápices labiales y libros estúpidos.

\- Hable por su esposa, yo por mi parte se cocinar desde que tengo memoria y he ganado mi propio sueldo con el sudor de mi frente desde los 10 años. Además, los libros nunca son una inversión estúpida. – contestó Hancock a Shiliew.

\- Como sea, usted es la excepción y no la regla. Y si, los libros si son una inversión estúpida, en especial cuando uno puede simplemente ir al cine y entretenerse mucho más por menor precio. – argumentó Shiliew.

\- Yo he sido actriz de cine y le digo, que de no ser por los libros, la mayoría de los guiones que seguimos para las películas serían terribles. ¿Acaso nunca ha visto El Sheik o Drácula? ¡Ambas películas se basan en libros! ¡Y le puedo asegurar que son muy interesantes!- chilló Hancock.

\- Bah, si a ti te entretiene es más que perfecto. Pero yo te digo, que si encontrara que mi esposa esta malversando mi dinero en otro de sus mugrosos libros me divorciaré y regresaré a Sussex sin dejarle un centavo. – sentenció Shiliew.

\- ¡Que hombre tan horripilante es usted! ¡Divorciarse de su mujer por que ella lea! ¡Y aparte estando ella embarazada! ¡Parece tirano de la Edad Media! – gritó Hancock horrorizada.

\- Solo estoy cumpliendo con mi deber como cabeza de familia de no gastar dinero más que en lo necesario. Además, creo que usted preferiría que mi mujer y yo pasáramos la tarde viendo alguna de sus películas que leyendo a algún desconocido. Entre más gente vea sus películas mejor el sueldo. ¿No?

\- Gracias, pero no. Sus halagos no me convencen, en especial ahora que participaré en una obra musical basada en el clásico literario de William Shakespere, Sueño de una Noche de Verano. ¡Si tuve suerte con el casting de la semana pasada, lo más probable es que interprete a Hipólita, la reina de las amazonas!

Law fingia que seguía poniendo atención la acalorada conversación sin decir absolutamente nada, pero en realidad su mente había viajado a otro sitio. Rebecca Riku, la paciente a la que Law había dejado morir también había sido una talentosa actriz, interpretando toda clase de papeles imaginados. Sin embargo el papel más iconico de Rebecca había sido sin duda el de Hipólita en Sueño de una Noche de Verano, en el cual ella se había presentado al escenario vestida como una auténtica amazona, usando una armadura, un casco reluciente, con el cabello recogido en una larga trenza y una capa de terciopelo en sus hombros. Law aún recordaba como el padre de Rebecca le presumía las fotografías de estudio que les tomaban antes y después de cada función.

¿Por qué la había matado? ¡No era justo! ¡El nunca quizo hacer eso! ¡Esa joven no debía sufrir, quien tenía que sufrir era otro! ¡El que tenía que sufrir era el asesino de Rosinante, no ella! ¿Por qué le habían mentido tanto? Al médico alemán le había parecido muy facil volcar sus sentimientos que tenía contra la familia Riku en la pobre e inocente Rebecca, quien había acudido al quirofano en esperanza de tratar una extraña enfermedad crónica que padecía y el le había matado en su momento más vulnerable. La culpa y vergüenza a causa de aquella malvada acción le atormentaba todos los días y el hecho de que el hubiera sido un amigo cercano de la familia Riku antes de aquellos nefastos sucesos le hacía sentir una desesperación enorme.

Law se paro de su asientó y sin decir nada fue directo al baño de su habitación, procediendo a llenar la bañera de agua por completo. No se fijó si el agua de la bañera estaba fría o caliente, simplemente se desnudo y se arrojó a aquella tina de marmol blanco. Law había pensado que algo de agua le ayudaría a despejar su agitada mente, sin embargo, el agua no lograba tranquilizar sus nervios, algo en su interior le hacía sentir sumamente incomodo y culpable. Law trató vagamente de lavar su cuerpo y concentrarse en las fragancias de los jabones de aquella casa, sin embargo el aroma de estas le hacía recodrar el olor de la casa la pobre Rebecca Riku y su desgraciada familia. La sola memoria de su padre adoptivo Rosinante, la familia Riku, la familia Donquixote y toda la violencia y desgracia detrás de ellos hacía que le comenzara a doler la cabeza, por lo que Law dejo de restregarse el jabón, quedandose sentado en el agua de la bañera, casi completamente inmovil mientras volteaba a ver el techo. Law cerró los ojos, inhaló aire profundamente, tratandose de concentrar solamente en su respiración y olvidandose por completo de el lio en el que estaba metido.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Señor Trafaglar, no tenía idea de que estuviese usando el baño! Bueno, parece que tendré que esperar un rato para darme un baño. – dijo una voz suave y conocida.

Law abrió los ojos y saltó de la bañera asustado al oir aquella voz.

\- ¿Señor Borsalino? ¿No estaba usted con los invitados de abajo? -preguntó Law sorprendido.

\- Se armó un zafarrancho mayúsculo en el piso de abajo. Básicamente la señorita Hancock sintió algo de frío e insistió en usar la chimenea, pero señor Judge argumentó que no debía hacerse eso porque se nescesitaba leña, y que tal como la canción de los soldaditos quien fuera por leña para cortar y prender la chimenea acabaría partido en dos. Sakazuki le llamó cobarde y el mismo fue por la leña. Cuando Sakazuki regresó de la cocina con un pedazo de leña para encender la chimenea, Judge tuvo un ataque de pánico que hizo que se orinara en sus pantalones, hullera corriendo a su habitación y se encerrase a si mismo en ella.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien el señor Judge? – preguntó Law algo preocupado.

\- Físicamente, si. Mentalmente, no. Aquel hombre se encerro con llave en su cuarto y no ha salido por más de dos horas, además se la ha pasado diciendo toda clase de incoherencias.

\- ¿Dos horas? Un momento. ¿Qué hora es entonces?– preguntó Law preplejo por lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo.

\- Ohhh… creo que son las siete y media de la tarde.

\- El tiempo vuela. – contestó Law secamente.

\- Igual que nuestras vidas, Law. Y como decían en Roma antigua carpe diem. – dijo Borsalino saliendo del baño.

A Law se le erizaron los vellos al ver la falta de miedo que Borsalino le estaba demostrando. Ambos hombres estaban convencidos de que el final estaba cerca.

XXXXXXXX

Mini Blooper:

\- Solo estoy cumpliendo con mi deber como cabeza de familia de no gastar dinero más que en lo necesario. A diferencia de usted que vive como actriz llenándose de lujos, yo fui despedido de mi trabajo recientemente, así que le aconsejo dejar de criticar los gastos de mi familia. – gruñó Shiliew.

\- ¡Pues si es así deje de fumar ahora mismo! ¡Con el dinero de esos puros usted podría mantener a su familia sin quitarles la diversión y los lujos! ¡y consígase un trabajo, viejo flojo! – contestó Boa, haciendo que al pobre inglés se le callera el puro de los labios.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bueno, dado que ha habido muchos "descansos" en la publicación oficial del manga de OP yo aprovecharé para llenar los descansos con fanfics.

Monnie´s: Yo soy relativamente "nueva" en el fandom, pero al igual que tu, yo la saga con la que me ganché fue la de Kuro. Ojalá des con el culpable, antes que los demás, pero de una vez te advierto que hay muchas "pistas falsas" en este fanfic.

Rosslie: La verdad es que sería genial verlo otra vez, hasta hay quienes dicen que a la mejor se fue a la tripulación de Barbanegra o esta en las sombras tramando algo (lo dudo pero quien sabe con Oda).

Como siempre, les agradezco un montón sus comentarios y les mando abrazos virtuales a todos mis lectores.


End file.
